


Can We FInd Our Way Back?

by dontbeasofridget



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbeasofridget/pseuds/dontbeasofridget
Summary: Franky and Bridget have just broken up. Something happens to Franky. Is this enough to get Bridget drawn back in?





	1. Chapter One

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 1  
Franky’s POV

Franky wandered down the halls of Wentworth feeling lost and empty. It had been a week since Bridget resigned, and she could not help but feel like a part of her was missing. Her chest felt tight constantly and she could not stop the barrage of tears that kept fucking falling. Bridget had abandoned her in this shit place, just left her here to fend for herself and she had never felt so disconnected from reality.

Boomer had tried talking to her the day after it happened and stood in her doorway sounding concerned. 

“Oi, Franky, why are you still in bed? It’s your favourite meal today.”

“Just leave me alone.” Franky grumbled from under the sheets, hoping that Boomer would get the hint and just leave her be. 

Boomer’s face crumpled in confusion. “You sick or something?” She entered Franky’s room and went closer to her bed, hoping to get a better look at her friend who was curled up in a ball.

“I said to FUCK OFF!” Franky yelled as harsh as she could, shutting her eyes and trying to hold in her tears and not make her voice sound weak or shaky. 

The truth was she did not want anyone to see her like this. People have been eaten alive for less in this place, and as a former Top Dog she could not risk showing any weakness, not even to Boomer.  
Eventually Boomer must have turned and left because no other sound was heard and Franky was left to wallow in her misery alone. Just like I deserve she thought. I deserve this heartache. I never deserved Bridget.

For days, she remained unresponsive in her room, covered under the sheets. She just reported to her work detail and spoke to no one. Today, she decided to take a shower because she was really starting to stink. As she slowly dragged her feet on the way to the showers, she tried to keep her head down and not make eye contact with anyone. She was not in the mood for conversation. She just wanted to take a quick shower and head back to her room. Back to the safety of her covers where she could hide from the world and the reality of what had happened. 

Unfortunately, this was not in the cards for her. Because she wasn’t looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. 

“Ay watch where the fuck you’re going!?” She yelled at the person. She was about to shove them out of her way until she looked up and was face to face with blue eyes.

“Franky, sorry.” Allie tried to apologize, but Franky was not having it as she just ignored her and continued toward her set destination. 

Franky felt Allie grab her forearm in an attempt to stop her.

“Franky would you just talk to me. Please. We never talked about what happened. Something is going on, just tell me.” Allie pleaded with her, but Franky yanked her arm away and stuck her finger in the blonde’s face threating her.

“Don’t fucking touch me again”

Allie shrank back and Franky could see the hurt in her eyes. Allie stepped back and put her hands up in surrender.

“Fine. See you at work yea.” 

Franky scowled and turned to head back to the showers. Yea she felt bad about how she was treating her friends but right now she couldn’t give a shit about that. Her life was over. She was back in this shit hole and things didn’t look so promising. Who did she have on the outside if she escaped now? Gidget left her and she didn’t blame her. Franky somehow got herself in these situations, and Bridget deserved someone better.

Fuck. But she did love her. So much. 

Franky turned on the water in the shower and let it hit her skin as she crumpled into a ball and cried silently into her hands. 

TWO DAYS LATER

Franky was on the way back to her room, when she heard what sounded like a scuffle. Her first thought was to ignore it but then she heard who she thought sounded like Allie scream and yell in pain and anger. She quickly sprinted in the direction of the voices and entered the deserted kitchen with a bang as the doors swung open and hit the walls.  
Tina and her crew looked up from where they had Allie cornered and were holding her between two of Tina’s minions. 

“Hey let her go!” Franky yelled at them.

“This doesn’t concern you Franky. Get the fuck out of here.” Tina said, barely even giving Franky a look.

“Fuck that.” Franky pushed her way through them and now stood in front of Allie. “Fuck off and leave her alone.”

Tina’s minions looked at her, wondering what to do with this new development. Tina just gave a small smirk and said, “This one here, is a lagger. She deserves what she is about to get. Orders of the Top Dog.”

“I don’t care what she is and I don’t give a fuck what The Freak said. You and your ugly band of bitches need to fuck off.”

Tina laughed and pulled a shiv from her pocket. “Fine have it your way.”

Franky was expected her lunge and dodged the shiv just in time. She held Tina’s forearm and elbowed her in the face. 

“Ow you fucking bitch!” Blood was pouring from Tina’s nose, and she held her hand to her face trying to stop the blood flow.  
Franky, thinking that the danger was temporarily gone, turned her head to check on Allie, and as they made eye contact she saw Allie’s eyes widen in terror. 

“Franky look out!”

But Franky felt the blade in her side before she heard the end of Allie’s sentence. She turned to face her attacker and was met with a fist to the face. She stumbled and fell, holding her side, as she heard Allie yell her name. Someone started to kick her in her the ribs repeatedly and then punch her in her face again.  
She tried to get up as she turned her head to the side and saw two women on top of Allie beating her to a pulp. “Stay down bitch!” Tina spat at her and tried to throw a kick to her face. Franky caught Tina’s foot before it could make contact and yanked, so Tina fell to the ground. Franky struggled to stand, and that’s when it happened. As she was making her way to Allie to help her, she felt someone yank her from behind and she was thrown across the room. She couldn’t stop the momentum and saw the edge of the sink rushing to meet her head. 

Then, absolute darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

Can We Find Our Way Back?

Chapter Two  
Bridget’s POV

Jesus. Did she really just do that? Bridget tried to keep her head high and not shed a tear as she drove out of Wentworth. To be honest she felt like a weight was lifted as she put the prison behind her, and at the same time it felt like a weight had settled on her chest, crushing her. She had to do this, right?

She could not get Franky’s heartbroken look out of her mind. She kept replaying her words over and over in her head as she drove. “Don’t leave me…Don’t give up on us…I FUCKING love you…it’s not over…we’re not done!.” The desperation in Franky’s voice was as clear as day, and she felt horrible for doing what she did. Bridget knew what Franky would think, yet another person was leaving her, and that she didn’t deserve love. But the truth was Franky did, except Bridget could barely keep herself together at the moment, so far less Franky and their relationship. It was too much, and too unbearably hard.  
Bridget contemplated turning around for one second, but knew that for now, this was the right decision. Her heart was breaking painfully in her chest, as she thought about Franky. Oh her sweet, sweet Franky that had worked so hard to make it out of there, and somehow the universe shat on her, and sent her back inside those walls.

Bridget pulled aside quickly as she felt an overwhelming sadness take over. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and sobbed uncontrollably. How did things get so fucked up? How did she get here? Bridget felt like she had hit rock bottom. 

A COUPLE DAYS LATER.

Bridget was sitting on her couch sipping what must be her third or was it fifth glass of wine. Oh who fucking cares, when she heard her phone ring. It was late at night and she wondered who could be calling her this late. 

For the past couple days, it was a huge blur and she barely registered much of anything. She kept replaying the last words Franky told her and seeing the crestfallen look on her face. One day she actually picked up her keys to go to Wentworth, deciding that she had made a horrible mistake by ending their relationship. She got as far as to sit in her car and then got out, realizing that was probably just the booze talking and she needed to stick to her decision.

She picked up her phone and pressed the button to answer the call. “Hello?”

“Bridget?”

“Vera?” Vera had not called Bridget once since she left Wentworth. Maybe she was giving her her space like she asked or maybe she was just a shitty friend. Bridget did not have the strength to decide which one at the moment. What she did know was that she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

“Hi Bridget, I hope I’m not disturbing you. I...I…wasn’t sure if to call or not…Will suggested I do…”

“Vera can you just spit it out already I haven’t got all day.”

"Oh ok.” Vera sounded taken aback at Bridget’s harsh tone, but Bridget did not give one flying fuck about Vera’s feelings. 

There was a pause on the line, and silence and Bridget had to lift the phone away from her ear to see if the call was still connected.

“Vera? Are you still…”

“Yes yes, um…sorry. It’s Doy..um Franky.”  
Bridget’s heart began to thud wildly in her chest.

“What has she done now?”

“Bridget.” At Vera’s change of tone Bridget knew something was terribly wrong and her hands immediately felt clammy as her heart raced out of control.

"God Damn it Vera. Just tell me. Is she ok?” 

There was a huge intake of breath after which Vera whispered “no.”

Bridget put her hand to her mouth and felt tears slipping down her cheeks.

“There was an altercation in the kitchen. Novak and Doyle and Tina’s crew were involved. It was very bloody Bridget. Franky has been taken to the hospital. She…she…um took a pretty bad hit to the head. The Doctor is not sure when she will wake up…if ever.”

Bridget felt like someone had just hit her with a thousand bricks. Her world felt shattered. Franky might not wake up? No she must be dreaming. She felt her feet give away and she fell to the floor, somehow still clasping the phone in her hand. 

Oh Franky, baby, how did this happen to you? How did we get here?

Bridget sobbed while Vera shouted her name from the phone and eventually she brought it back to her ear and uttered four words.

"I’m on my way.”


	3. Chapter Three

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 3  
Franky’s POV

Franky opened her eyes to a blinding light that hurt her eyes. She brought her hands to shield her eyes and closed them again. She slowly blinked, until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Franky looked around and saw her Wentworth room and realized she was lying on her bed. She shot up and felt immediately dizzy. 

“Ow shit.” She swung her legs onto the floor and held her head in her hands. “What the fuck happened?” she whispered to herself. 

After she centered herself and felt like she could move, she got up from the bed and ventured out into the common area. She wobbled a bit and held onto the wall to steady herself.

“Booms!?, Liz?, Allie?” She got no reply and quickly checked all the cells. 

Empty. 

That’s when it hit her. Why was it so quiet? The prison was never this silent unless something was going down. She quickly ran out into the hall and saw no one. There were no screws, or prisoners in sight. 

“What the fuck.” She stopped outside the kitchen and looked in seeing it empty just like everywhere else. The same for the yard.

A ghost town.

“HELLO!!!” She yelled out. “This isn’t funny! Stop fucking around!” Her words carried in the silence and bounced off the walls. They echoed around her, and Franky felt like she was being hit with her own words, like a slap in her face. Just like a fucking boomerang.

Holy shit. Did the zombie apocalypse happen? She laughed to herself and instantly felt stupid. Fuck Booms for making her watch that shit. As Franky heard not one sound she began to feel like a panic attack was coming on, but just then she heard a voice from behind her reply.

“Hi Franky.”

 

Franky felt like she had just had a bucket of ice water dumped on her. No fucking way, that voice cannot be real and definitely not behind her. She’s…Franky gulped and shook her head in denial, her eyes had to be wide like saucers. 

“Aren’t ya gonna turn around?” Franky could hear the joking lilt in the woman’s voice and smirked bracing herself for what she was probably about to see. Or more accurately, who.

She turned and was face to face with a dead woman. 

“Hey Red.”

 

“Betcha surprised to see me huh Franky.”

“That’s one fucking understatement.” Franky blew out a long breath of air.

Bea chuckled and looked down to the floor. When she looked back up she had the biggest grin on her face and so did Franky. 

“Fuck Red, you’re dead. I went to your funeral. I bought you flowers for fuck’s sake.”

Bea jus continued to smile at her, not saying anything. So, Franky continued. 

“Shit. Am I dead? Are you not dead? Is this real? Am I dreaming.?” She felt her heart speed up, and she desperately needed some answers. She did not need Red fucking grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat right now. 

“Franky, calm down, you know I died. I’m with my daughter now.” 

“Fuck.” Franky whispered in a shaky breath. As an afterthought, Bea added. “And no you’re not dreaming.”

Franky furrowed her brows in confusion. “How are you here?! Red can you start to make some fucking sense. Cause I’m about to lose my shit here.” Franky nervously chuckled and gestured with her hands to the sky. 

“Oh Franky.” Bea paused and took a step closer to Franky. “What do you remember last?”

Franky crinkled her nose, and shook her head. She honestly could not remember right now. She remembered Bridget leaving. Oh shit. As the memory popped in her head, she grabbed her stomach as she felt an ache and soon her eyes were welling with tears again. 

“Gidget.” She said softly. “She…uh…she ended things. Being with me was too much for her.” Franky sniffled and looked at the floor, hurriedly wiping her eyes. She hoped Bea hadn’t noticed but from the look in her eyes, she had. 

“Oh Franky, I’m sorry. Do you remember anything after that?”

Franky shook her head, but Bea was not having it. “Try Franky.”

“Um…I…I think I was helping Allie, Tina and her skanks were there. I remember getting kicked and hit and…I…um…shit. I don’t remember anything after that.” She held her head in her hands and began to pace frantically.

“Is that what this is Red? Am I dead? Did I die in that fucking place?” 

Bea no longer wore a smile on her face, and instead looked solemn and foreboding. 

“That’s up to you Franky. You need to make a choice. And you need to make one soon.”


	4. Chapter Four

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Four  
Bridget’s POV

Bridget wasn’t sure how many laws she broke racing to the hospital, but she was sure it was a fuck load. She ran at least two red lights, and she was also sure an old man flipped her off. Fuck, she just couldn’t think straight. The only thing on her mind was to get to the hospital and see Franky. She screeched into the parking lot, pulled into a spot and raced out of her car, noticing for the first time that it was pouring rain. 

She approached the front desk probably looking like a drowned rat but she could care less about how she looked. She had one thought on her mind, and that was to get to Franky and make sure she was ok.

“Franky Doyle!” she said breathlessly as she reached the counter. “She was admitted a while ago can you tell me where to find her?”

The nurse looked up and from her reaction to Bridget’s appearance she knew she looked like shit. “Relation?”

This reaction however, made Bridget’s blood boil, and she instinctively wanted to slap that nurse so hard in the face right now, that she held the counter in a white knuckled grip. Unknowingly Franky must have rubbed off on her.

“Look you fucking slag! Tell me where the fuck…!

“Bridget!” A warning tone came from behind her and she turned to see Will and Vera staring at her with shocked expressions. 

“Where is she?” Bridget stuttered out as she turned to face her former colleagues. 

“Should I call security?” The nurse from behind the desk asked. 

Will saw Bridget’s eyes widen and her posture become rigid so he stepped in and pulled her away before she could do anything she might regret. “No we got her, thanks.”

“Where is she? Where is Franky?” Bridget asked again. She looked at them pleading.

“Room 206.” Vera responded. 

Bridget sprinted down the hall and suddenly she was in front of room 206 and was frozen in her spot. Her hand shook as she grasped the knob and turned it.   
She was not ready for the sight that greeted her and immediately burst into tears. Franky was hooked up to tubes and machines, and she looked like she had had the shit kicked out of her.

“Oh baby,” Bridget cried as she approached Franky’s bed. She tentatively stretched out her hand to touch Franky’s face. It was bruised and swollen, so Bridget made sure to lightly touch her. 

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” She wept over and over bringing her head to Franky’s. She placed a kiss on her head. 

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Bridget did not even turn around. She knew who stood there.

“What’s the update? What did the doctor say?” 

“She is in a coma Bridget. She suffered a brain bleed and they are not sure when or if she will ever wake up.” Vera stated. 

Bridget tried her best to muffle her sob with her hand, but it was still heard. “Oh Franky, no.”

“I want to talk to her Doctor.”

“Bridget…”

“I want to fucking talk to him Vera. I need to hear it from him.”

“Fine. Will can you go get Doyle’s doctor please.”

“Sure Governor.”

Bridget wasn’t sure how long the doctor took, as she could not and would not take her eyes off Franky. When the Doctor entered, and relayed everything that Vera had said, Bridget felt her world crumbling with each word, and each statistic that was uttered.

“I’m sorry Miss, but her chances of waking up are slim.”

“No.” She closed her eyes in denial, and crossed her arms across her chest, hoping to block out the reality that she was currently experiencing. “No.” She shook her head again.

“I’m sorry.” With that the doctor turned and left.

“I’ll leave you two alone. I’m terribly sorry Bridget.” Vera said as Bridget moved to sit in the chair by Franky’s bed.

Bridget looked at Franky’s hands which were handcuffed to the bed. Was this really fucking necessary she thought to herself. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and finally had an epiphany. Not knowing where this sudden surge of strength came from, she leaned forward to talk to Franky.

“Franky. Listen to me darling. You need to come back to me. Ok?” Bridget took a shaky breath as her voice cracked on the last word. She tried to compose herself by wiping the tears from her face. She inhaled deeply and continued. 

“Baby, please, please don’t leave me. I love you Franky Doyle. I’m sorry, but I can’t live in a world where you’re not in it. So please come back to me.” She looked at Franky to see if her face had registered anything, if there was a flicker of movement.

Nothing.

The hand Bridget held remained lifeless in hers. She squeezed it, hoping to get a reaction from Franky but there was no response. Bridget buried her face in her hands, then she leaned forward and cupped Franky’s face in her hands.

“I fucking love you baby.” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to Franky’s lips.


	5. Chapter Five

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 5  
Franky’s POV

“That’s up to you Franky. You need to make a choice and you need to make one soon.”

“What the fuck?” Frank was utterly confused. What choice was Red talking about? To live or to die? Where exactly was she right now. She needed answers. 

“Red what is this place?” She asked shakily. “You the fucking reaper or some shit ey?”

Bea chuckled, and said, “Where do you think it is?” 

“Well it’s not the fucking Four Seasons that’s for sure!” Franky chuckled nervously and Bea laughed at the attempt at humor. She pointed a finger at Bea. “You didn’t answer my other question!” Franky’s eyes grew wide in alarm. 

“Shit Red! SHIT!” Franky held her head in her hands and stooped down. She stayed like this for some time and then she lifted her face and looked at Red.

“I’m whatever you need me to be right now Franky. Time is running out and you need make a decision.”

“Well guess what Red, I have nothing to go back to. I don’t wanna fucking chose! I give up. My life is fucked in case you hadn’t heard. I’m back in Wentworth. Gidget is gone!” Franky’s voice broke as she spoke these words. 

Franky stood and leaned against the wall. She turned toward the wall and put her forehead against it, putting both her palms flat against it on either side. She felt nothing. Absolute nothingness. What did she really have to live for? Maybe life would be easier if she just let go. “I lost the two things that mattered the most. Gidget and my freedom. I fucked it all up.” 

“I’m a fucking failure Red. I have nothing to live for.” Franky’s eyes were full of tears at this point and she hurriedly swiped her sleeve at them.

After a couple seconds of Franky wallowing in her despair, Bea finally uttered a sentence.

“Are you sure about that Franky? Willing to bet your life on it?”

Franky was about to respond when she heard a whisper. It was so soft, she might have been imagining it. She quirked her head to the side to really listen and that’s when she heard it again.

“Franky…” She looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was like music to her ears. It was like coming home. Her heart swelled.

“Gidget?” Franky whispered hopefully. 

“Franky…please…”

“Gidget!. Where are you?”

“…love you…”

Franky started to run down the halls of Wentworth looking for Bridget. She couldn’t believe her Gidget was reaching out to her. Everywhere she ran was empty however, and she was getting winded and her head was beginning to throb. Where the fuck was she? Was she in danger? She had to get to her. Franky just wanted to hold Bridget in her arms. She just needed to feel her, then everything would be okay. Everything would fall into place.

“Gidge…where are you?” Franky doubled over with exhaustion and put her hands on her knees. She was suddenly feeling very drained and tired. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Fuck, fuck fuck…” Franky was desperate now and she felt tears streaming down her face. 

Suddenly she was face to face with Bea again.

“Shit! Where the fuck did you come from?” Franky doubled over again, this time holding her head in pain. 

“Franky, did you made your choice?” 

Franky swore she heard another whisper of Gidget’s voice, but she couldn’t make out what she was saying. She looked around frantically and saw no one, only Red staring at her waiting. Ok I am officially losing my shit.

“Did you hear that Red?”

“Franky, I need an answer. Time is running out. You need to make a choice.”

Then there was the slightest whisper again.

“…come back to me…”

“Shit, that’s Gidget! Red you heard that right? Stop yanking my chain will ya, and fucking give me an answer!”

“You are the one who needs to make a choice Franky. And you need to make it. NOW!”

Franky was a little shocked at Bea’s sudden harsh tone, and felt her heart race even more. She was positive that was Bridget’s voice calling to her. Begging her to come back. Maybe she changed her mind and they could be together. Franky suddenly felt hopeful. If Bridget was back in her life, she felt like she could do anything. She could get out of Wentworth and get the life she always wanted and dreamed about with Bridget. 

“Fine! Fuck! I forgot how much of a fucking arsehole you can be Red!”

Bea suddenly looked worried and glanced around nervously. “Franky…” She said with heavy warning in her tone. 

“I chose Gidge.” Franky said in a breathe, hastily. “I want a life with her. I wanna live.”

Bea smiled and nodded. She stepped forward and put a hand on Franky’s shoulder. Franky felt an intense sudden pain in her head and cried out. She put her hands to her head as she felt like her head was about to fucking explode. What the fuck was happening?! As the pain grew more and more intense, Franky saw spots dancing before her eyes and knew she was about to black out from the pain. Before she knew it she was falling to the floor in an unconscious heap.


	6. Chapter Six

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 6  
Bridget’s POV

The first week Bridget had hope. She knew Franky was a fighter, she had been her whole life. So she was mostly hopeful that Franky would wake up and come back to her. Then she would apologize for leaving, and ending their relationship. She knew she hurt Franky but it’s not like she wasn’t hurting too. Bridget had felt like she was at the edge of a precipice and at any moment she would go over. Straight into a mental and emotional break down. She wasn’t mincing words when she told Franky she had fallen hard for her. Somehow the witty, loving, playful and sexy brunette had stolen Bridget’s heart without her even realizing. With Franky being out of Wentworth those glorious months, had been the best times of her life, and Bridget could honestly say she had never loved anyone as much as she loved Franky. 

So the first week of Franky’s comatose state, she was hopeful. She expected Franky to open her eyes so she could see that beautiful green colour that she loved. But she remained motionless. Nothing. Not one twitch when Bridget stroked her cheek or kissed her lips. Her hand remained lifeless in Bridget’s and she honestly felt useless.

The second week was the worst, because it was during that week that Bridget found out about that fucking piece of paper that Franky Doyle had signed. 

When Bridget heard about that paper, she immediately went to the toilet and threw up what little contents she had in her stomach. After she cried, and sobbed on the bathroom floor, with her head resting on the toilet seat for what felt like hours, Bridget suddenly felt an anger bubble up from inside her. 

It was completely irrational but she did not give one fuck. How dare Franky so this to HER! Fuck her! 

Bridget drove home in a rage, picked up a bottle of wine and drove to the beach. As she sat drinking her sorrows, and anger into oblivion, she thought about the fact that she might only have Franky for a couple more weeks again. 

“FUCK!!!!” she screamed out into the night air. 

She replayed in her mind again, the doctor telling her about Franky’s decision to be taken off life support after a month if she was ever in a coma. 

“Fucking Franky.” Bridget sobbed into her hands and gulped more wine. “How could you do this to me?”

She woke up to the rays of bright sunlight hitting her face. The bottle of wine was empty next to her and her head was pounding in her skull. She groaned and swore she was never drinking again. She reached for her phone in her pocket and saw that she had several missed calls from Will. Her heart instantly jumped in her chest straight into her throat. She shakily pressed redial on Will’s name. Had something happened to Franky…had she…no she couldn’t go there. Had she woken up?

“Bridget!” Will shouted on the line.

Bridget winced and moved the phone away from her ear as her head produced a sharp pain from Will’s voice. 

“Yea Will. Is Franky ok?, she asked with bated breath. Please God.

“Yea yea she is fine. No change. I was just worried about ya. You stormed outta here after the news…”

“I’m fine.” Bridget replied in a crisp tone. She did not want to talk about this right now. “I’ll be there in a couple hours.”

The third week, Bridget had an upset stomach nearly every day. She didn’t eat and she barely slept. Talking to Franky, watching and waiting. She kept repeating the same words over and over to her like a mantra. Hoping she was hearing her. Somehow. “Franky, please don’t leave me here baby.”

Bridget didn’t know her body could produce so many tears. “Come back to me Franky. I’m so sorry baby, I can’t live without you. I love you.”

And then it happened. A twitch. Bridget was holding her hand and felt something. Could she have been hallucinating? Maybe. When was the last time she had a decent meal? Then it happened again. A twitch.

Bridget jumped to her feet. “Fuck. Franky baby open your eyes. I’m here.” She cupped Franky’s face and looked on longingly.

And then everything went to shit. 

The monitor flat lined and doctors and nurses rushed in and Bridget was pushed aside in the rush to save Franky’s life.

“She’s crashing!” Somebody yelled. “Paddles!” “Charge!” “Clear!”

Bridget was in shock and could not utter a word. Tears silently streamed down her face as she watched in terror. 

“No response.” “Charge again.”

“No…no…no…no,” Bridget whispered to herself again and again, hugging herself tightly.

Then she found her voice.

“Franky Doyle don’t you fucking leave me!” she shouted across the room. Arms were suddenly around her comforting her. Will, she realized, and she held onto him like a woman who was drowning. 

She watched as they shocked Frank’s heart again and her body jumped off the bed. 

Then a beautiful beeping sound filled the room, and Bridget felt her feet give out. Will did not let her go but crumpled to the ground with her. 

“It’s ok. She’s ok. I got you.” He kept saying over and over while Bridget sobbed in his arms.

TWO DAYS LATER

Bridget had her head resting on the bed next to Franky’s she was telling her about her day and how Vera had yet again asked her to return to Wentworth but she had refused. 

“How could I go back to that place? The place that put you here?” 

Bridget stared at Franky. She ran her hands over her mostly healed face, and couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful she was. 

“Fuck Franky. You would be everywhere in that place. I wouldn’t be able to breathe.”

“Mmmmmm.” Franky moaned.

Bridget stayed still staring in shock, holding her breath.

“Arggg.” Franky groaned again, this time furrowing her eyebrows. Bridget could have yelled for joy as she saw Franky’s eyes blinking. 

She jumped up and pressed the call button.

“Franky? Darling? Can you hear me?”

Franky groaned again. “Fuck, it hurts.”

Bridget laughed. It felt so good to hear that voice. For the first time in a long time the tears that poured from Bridget’s eyes were because of happiness.

The doctor entered as Franky opened her eyes and Bridget gasped at seeing them again. She never thought she would. 

“Oh Baby…” she cried as she stroked Franky’s hair.

Franky’s eyes finally focused on Bridget’s and became hard and cold.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” she yelled as she yanked her hand out of Bridget’s and shrunk away from her touch.


	7. Chapter Seven

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 7  
Bridget’s POV

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

Bridget felt deeply hurt at Franky’s reaction to her. Had she really fucked things up so badly that Franky couldn’t even stand being around her right now. Franky’s eyes looked at her coldly, and then began to wildly take in her surroundings. 

“Where the fuck am I? What happened?” The heartrate monitor sped up giving away Franky’s apparent distress.

“Franky calm down…” Bridget tried to calm her but Franky was not having it.

Franky began to tug at her handcuffs and yank at them.

“Franky stop. You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

That was when the doctor decided to step in and lightly pushed Bridget aside. As he checked over her vitals he spoke to her, asking her pertinent questions.

“Franky I’m doctor Morrow. You’re in the hospital. You suffered a serious blow to your head and you were in a coma.”

“Wha…” Franky looked scared and worried. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” the doctor asked soothingly. 

Bridget just looked on as he asked these questions. Franky looked completely shaken up and lost. Bridget wanted to reach out and touch her again but because of Franky’s initial reaction, she decided not to. She did not want to agitate Franky further. It must be traumatic enough for her to wake up after so long.

“Um…” Franky looked like she was trying desperately to remember but her closed eyes and furrowed brow showed Bridget that she was having some difficulty.

“Listen Doc, right now my head is throbbing. Can I get some good meds yea?”

“Sure Franky, don’t rush it.” The doctor immediately looked to the nurse and told her what to get. He quietly exited the room for the moment to give her and Bridget some privacy.

Bridget was at a loss about whether to approach Franky again or not. When Franky’s eyes turned to gaze intently at her, she felt like she had no choice but to say something. Anything. 

“Franky…” Bridget said tentatively. “I know this must be hard for you. I want you to know, I’m so sorry baby.” Bridget never thought that she would get the chance to say that looking in Franky’s eyes after the past couple weeks.

Franky give a smug smile. “Baby huh. Well I must have done something right.”

Bridget smiled. Something about the way Franky was looking at her unnerved her just a little. It reminded her of when they first met. She reached out to touch Franky’s face but   
Franky’s eyes widened slightly and so Bridget halted in her movements and dropped her hand back to her side.

“Sorry, I realize you must hate me, and I’m sorry for ending our relationship and leaving like I did. But I was just losing it Franky. I couldn’t stay there any longer and watch you every day, and not touch you or kiss you. It was just too hard. After almost losing you, I realized I can’t not be with you. I love you Franky so fucking much.”

Franky’s eyes were wide, and she furrowed her brow as if she were thinking long and hard. 

“Say something Franky.” Bridget said after Franky just stared and stared at her. Bridget felt her eyes watering with the outpouring of emotion she had just declared to Franky. When Franky did finally speak, her words shocked Bridget to the bone.

“I’m sorry…but who the fuck are you?”


	8. Chapter Eight

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 8  
Frank’s POV

Pain. 

Her head was pounding. That was the first thing Franky felt as she came to. Worst fucking headache ever.

She tried to open her eyes, and struggled against the light. She woke to the feel of someone touching her hair and holding her hand. Someone with the blueist eyes she had ever seen, but some fucking stranger, and she instinctively went into protective mode.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She yelled at the woman.

Franky shrunk back from the touch and cowered. What the fuck was going on. Where was she? Who was this blonde chick?

“Where the fuck am I? What happened?” Franky was confused as to where she was. As she took in her surroundings, she realized she was in a hospital. When did this happen?

Franky tried to touch her head, as it continued to throb. She realized her hands did not come up to her head as she would have liked, and heard a clink. Holy shit why was she was chained to the bed. She yanked at the handcuffs, frustrated and scared. Someone was telling her to calm down but she was not having it. 

Then it all came back in a flash. Oh yea. Fuck. She was a prisoner in Wentworth because of that dickhead Mike Pennisi. Well, shit. That explained the handcuffs, but not the beautiful blonde by her bedside. Not a bad way to wake up though ay?

The doctor came into her eye line and told her that she had been in a coma. No. Fucking. Way. Franky was in disbelief. How long had she been here? Was this because of the fight with Bea?

“What’s the last thing you remember?” the Doc asked. Franky thought hard about it. The last thing she did remember was getting her ass handed to her by Bea, and declaring her Top Dog. Fuck. Bea put her in a fucking coma. Well hat’s off to her then. She could have that fucked up position. She didn’t want it anymore. 

Franky suddenly felt sharp pains in her skull and scrunched her eyes.

“Listen Doc my head is throbbing. Can I get some good meds yea?”

“Sure Franky, don’t rush it.” 

Franky watched as the doctor and nurse left to get her the requested meds. She suddenly realized she was alone with the woman who had been holding her hand when she woke up. Why was she here? Franky turned to look at her and took her in fully for the first time. She was gorgeous and Franky wanted to know who she was. The woman seemed to know her which was extremely puzzling. Then she started talking and she was mesmerized. 

“Franky, I know this must be hard for you. I want you to know, I’m so sorry baby.”

Geez. Baby? Franky felt her heard thud in her chest. Almost as if in reaction to her words. Weird. She put her hand to her chest and thought to make light of the situation to ward off that feeling she had just experienced. 

“Baby huh. Well I must have done something right.” Franky looked at the blue-eyed woman with a smirk and with lust in her eyes. Nobody in Wentworth looked like her. She was definitely interested. 

“Sorry, I realize you must hate me, and I’m sorry for ending our relationship and leaving like I did. But I was just losing it Franky. I couldn’t stay there any longer and watch you every day, and not touch you or kiss you. It was just too hard. After almost losing you, I realized I can’t not be with you. I love you Franky so fucking much.”

Franky felt her heart clench at the passionate speech. What the fuck. This must be some kind of dream. Nobody would ever or could ever love her like this woman just confessed. Especially not someone who looked like her.

“Say something Franky.”

Franky couldn’t hold it in anymore and felt like she should find out who this woman was.

“I’m sorry…but who the fuck are you?”

As she saw the blonde cringe she felt a little guilty at her delivery. Nice Franky, she scolded herself.

“Franky, stop fucking around. I’ve been through enough.” Wow feisty. Franky liked her already.

Franky chuckled. “I’m not. I mean you’re hot and it’s great that you love me and everything. But I don’t know you lady. Should I?” At first it felt like fun, and a game. Franky was liking the attention from the hot blonde, but now she was worried and confused. She felt like she was missing something. They both stared at each other, trying to figure out who was bluffing. It was almost like a really intense poker game. 

“Franky…it’s Bridget…” Franky just shook her head. “Fuck Franky.” Bridget’s eyes welled up and she put her hand to her mouth to hold in a sob.

“Bridget…look can you tell me what’s going on here. Please.”

Bridget removed her hand from her mouth. “Franky, what’s the last thing you remember?”

For some reason, Franky felt like she could trust this woman. She didn’t know why. It was just a gut instinct.

“Red, I mean Bea Smith, and I got into it, and she…well she won, only by a smidgen, became Top Dog. That’s why I’m here yea?”

Franky looked at Bridget as she gulped and turned her head away. Slowly she turned her head back and locked her eyes onto Franky’s. 

“That was a little over two years ago, Franky.”

Franky shook her head, her eyes starting to get teary. “No, no fucking way.”

“It’s the truth. I’m sorry baby. That this happened to you. Oh God.” Bridget started to cry again.

“You’re a fucking liar.” Franky tried to accuse her but she knew from her reaction that she had to be telling the truth. 

Bridget tried to touch her again and Franky lost it. 

“Get the fuck away from me! I wanna see the Doc. Get the fuck out of my room!”

Bridget continued to cry as she backed away from Franky. Will came bursting into the room.

“What’s going on in here?” He tried to look to Bridget for an explanation but she just nudged past him and out of the room. 

“Oh, Thank God. Mr. Jackson. That quack said I didn’t remember two years of my life. But that’s fucked up right Mr. Jackson. Right.” Franky was hysterical at this time, and her heart rate monitor was beeping at a rapid rate.

“Doyle calm down. Breathe in, and out, and in and out.”

Tears fell from Franky’s eyes as she followed Mr. Jackson’s breathing. She had killed his wife and he had no idea. He was her favourite screw too who seemed to really care about the women. As she got her breathing back under control, she felt guilty and looked away. She tried to wipe her tears on the pillow, ashamed of herself.

“Good Franky, that’s good. Now what are you on about?”

Franky’s breath hitched as she tried to make sense of what Bridget had said. 

“That chick that was in here…Bridget…she said I couldn’t remember two years of my life.”

As Mr. Jackson didn’t respond Franky turned to look at him. Fuck, was it true? 

“You don’t know who Bridget is?” Franky shook her head and bit her lip trying to hold her despair in. “What do you remember last, before you woke up?”

“Um…Red and I fighting in the laundry. She was crazy. Took Top Dog from me.”

“I’m sorry…but Bridget… she was telling the truth. That was two years ago.” He placed what he thought was a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Let me go get the doctor, I’ll be right back.” 

Franky began to cry when he left, unable to keep her emotions at bay any longer. She couldn't believe it. Two fucking years! At least, that's what Bridget had said. She felt horrible now for snapping at the blonde and although her head was saying 'stay the fuck away' her heart was beating a different story. She missed the blonde, and regretted her rash behaviour, but it was a lot to take in. Two Fucking years! Jesus! 

She just had this sudden overwhelming urge to see Bridget, somehow she felt comforted by her presence. It didn't make any sense to her. She had just met her! Or so she thought. Fuck this was confusing. Franky felt utterly alone in the room now and hoped that Bridget would return, she needed to talk to her. Desperately. She needed answers, because she felt like she was in the dark about so much now.

Franky let out a loud shaky sigh and threw her head back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

Why does this shit always happen to me? Could things be anymore fucked up? She just wanted a normal fucking life. Just for once. Was that too much to ask from the universe?


	9. Chapter Nine

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Nine  
Bridget’s POV

Bridget raced out of the room, her heart breaking, as she realized that Franky didn’t remember her. Fuck! Was this really happening? What a shitty hand to be dealt. After all they had been through, after waiting months for Franky to get parole, then finally living together, and then for Franky to wind up in prison. Again. Bridget honestly thought it could not have gotten any worse than Franky being incarcerated for the second time. But looks like she couldn’t have been more fucking wrong.

Bridget continued to stumble down the hall and finally stopped and slid down the wall. She didn’t really know where she was going, there was no destination in mind. She was just trying to escape this situation, and she wished she could snap her fingers, and her and Franky would be back home wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

As tears streamed down her cheeks she thought of what this meant for them.

Franky only remembered back when she had just lost the position of Top Dog, which was before Bridget ever worked in Wentworth. Franky had not one smidgen of an idea about who Bridget was. Obviously, the brain damage proved to be more extensive than they originally thought. Franky appeared to be suffering from amnesia. Bridget knew that there was a chance she could regain her memories and a chance she might never. 

She moved her hands from holding her face to running her hands through her hair and releasing a breath. 

What now?

As Bridget contemplated this, she saw the doctor and Will entering Franky’s room. Probably to confirm to her what she had already figured out. 

Bridget felt tears running down her face again. Fuck! After they had worked so hard in all those sessions, for Franky to release that anger, and learn that she was a good person, and worthy of love. All of that was now erased, and Bridget felt a sense of hopelessness at the thought. 

Just then, Alan Doyle rounded the corner and appeared to making a bee line to Franky’s room. He spotted Bridget first and halted his movements. 

“Bridget? You ok?”

Bridget looked up at him and shook her head. After all it seemed like a stupid fucking question. She was crying and on the floor. That did not paint the picture of someone who was okay.

“What’s wrong? They told me Franky woke up. Isn’t that good news?”

Bridget looked up at him sadly. “Alan, Franky has amnesia because of her head injury. She…she…doesn’t remember the last two years…she doesn’t remember me.” Bridget started to sob again, and Alan bent down to her level and pulled her into his arms. 

“Oh Bridget…”

She continued to cry until he spoke up saying, “Wait, Franky hated me two years ago. It wasn’t until she was released on parole that she gave me a chance.”

Bridget just realized that poor Alan was right. He was more or less in the same position as she was. Franky had no idea who she was, and Alan was suffering the same fate. Except Franky had no desire to know or be around him two years ago. She was a different Franky, one who still had a lot of latent anger from her childhood. This was the Franky who felt like she needed to be whoever she needed to be to get by in prison. 

“Jesus Bridget.” Alan swiped at a tear as it rolled down his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Bridget felt for him. She really did. But what could they do?

 

“Bridget!” Bridget looked up as her name was called from in the vicinity of Franky’s room. She looked up and saw Will beckoning her to come over. 

“I’ll be right back,” she turned and said to Alan, and he just nodded his head.

Bridget tried to compose herself as she walked towards Will. It was proving to be a lot harder than she thought. As she finally stood before him, he uttered a sentence she didn’t anticipate.

“Franky wants to see ya.”

Bridget was shocked and she didn’t try to hide it. Now she found herself scared as she realized that she would have to face Franky again. It was too soon. She wasn’t sure if she was ready. Oh God, pull yourself together Bridget. You can do this.

Bridget opened the door, and walked in. No tears, be strong.

Franky turned to look at her as she walked in. Her green eyes raked over Bridget’s face, and her nose scrunched up. Bridget knew without a doubt that she looked like a big mess.

“Hey,” she said softly, “Sorry bout before. I didn’t mean to yell at ya.”

Bridget nodded and didn’t move. Honestly, she was afraid to get too close to Franky, afraid of how her body and heart would react, and she didn’t think she could handle being close to her right now. It was too emotionally draining. She was scared as fuck. She had no idea what this meant for them. Had she unknowingly wished this on them? She did want a clean break. Well fuck. Bridget turned her head away from Franky’s gaze, and stared at the wall, feeling guilty suddenly. She desperately struggled to keep the unexpected surge of emotion at bay.

Maybe this was all her fault. 

“You can come closer, I don’t bite.” Franky attempted to smile, but there was a certain sadness in it.

Bridget shook her head no.

“I’m good over here thanks.”

Franky frowned at that. “Look I said I was sorry. Fuck. I just woke up from a fucking coma. And I don’t fucking remember two years of my life. I’m in shit.” 

Franky’s eyes started to water and Bridget immediately wanted to comfort her. But something kept her rooted in her spot.

“Franky…why did you ask for me?” This was truly puzzling Bridget. Franky didn’t know her. She had not too long ago yelled at her. It didn’t make sense.  
F  
ranky looked like she was struggling with what to say. Bridget knew that look. Franky knew what she wanted to say, but she was scared to say it. It was the look Franky got before she said something that made her vulnerable. Bridget held her breath waiting on her answer.

“Cause you’re not bad too look at?” Franky give a small smirk showing off her dimples.

Although Bridget knew from her response that was not what she truly wanted to say, she couldn’t stop her heart from leaping in her chest at seeing that smile and those dimples. Oh fuck. She really had fallen hard. She had missed this. She had missed her.

When Bridget didn’t say anything in response Franky continued. “I got a fuckload of shit to ask you. I wanna know what happened to me.” She paused. “Are you and I going bumper to bumper?”

Bridget laughed as she remembered the last time Franky had said that in her office. When all the rumours about them were rampant and she referred Franky to another psychologist. 

Franky let loose a huge grin and her face lit up at Bridget’s laugh. Bridget thinks she fell in love with Franky all over again at that point. God, she was just so incredibly happy she was alive, and able to talk to Franky. Even if she had no idea who she was.


	10. Chapter Ten

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 10  
Franky’s POV

Franky listened to the first couple of sentences the doctor spoke, but she barely heard him after he said the word amnesia. She just heard a loud rushing, intense noise in her head that drowned out all his words. She shut her eyes and tried to hold her tears inside. Oh Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bridget had tried to tell her the truth at first, but Franky wasn’t having it.   
From the look in Bridget’s eyes it seemed like she did care until Franky chased her out of her room with her harsh words. According to Mr. Jackson and Bridget that shit with Red and that whole Top Dog mess happened over two fucking years ago. Franky was brought back out of her thoughts as she heard someone calling her name.

“Franky…Franky!” It was the Doc. God he was annoying, Franky just wanted him to leave. To get the fuck out of her room. “Are you in pain Franky?”

“What do you think doc?” Franky looked up at him with a disbelieving glare.

“I’ll talk to the nurse about giving you some more pain killers, but for now, just get some rest.”

Franky was now alone with Mr. Jackson and they just stared at each other until Franky looked away. She didn’t want to see the pity in his eyes.

“You heard him Franky, get some rest. I’ll be right outside your door.”

“Mr. J?” Franky said it so softly she wasn’t sure he had heard her.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“Can you find Bridget for me? I need to apologize to her.” Franky tried to give him her best puppy dog stare.

He let out a huge breath and finally nodded. 

Franky heard him call Bridget as soon as he stepped out the room. Hm. Guess Franky hadn’t chased her that far away. She didn’t know why but her heart suddenly started to race in anticipation of seeing Bridget again. Fuck. They must have had something going on. Naw. No fucking way could she and Bridget have been in love. Franky quickly tried to dismiss it and chalked her reaction up to the meds. 

“Must be affecting my heart or some shit.” She whispered to herself as she rubbed her chest. 

When Bridget entered the room, she looked hesitant. Franky immediately saw that she had been crying. Oh fuck. That was because of her. She had already fucked things up. As usual.

“Hey, sorry bout before. I didn’t mean to yell at ya.” Franky honestly was really fucking sorry. And this surprised her. She had no idea why she felt like she needed to apologize to the blonde, or why she felt this intense pull to be around her. Usually she tried her best not to give a shit about other people. Self-preservation and all that junk.

Bridget was still standing far away from Franky which frustrated her. Just fucking great Franky, now she wouldn’t even come near ya. Bridget couldn’t even look at her too long as she turned her head away, and stared at the wall which, apparently, was more fucking interesting than looking at Franky. 

Making a small joke didn’t really help as Bridget shook her head. Nope. She was not budging. Fuck she was stubborn. Franky felt herself grow more and more desperate. 

“Look I said I was sorry. Fuck. I just woke up from a fucking coma. And I don’t remember two years of my life. I’m in shit Bridget.”

Dammit not these unwanted tears again. Franky sniffled and tried to take slow breaths. Don’t lose your shit now Franky. Show no weakness.

“Franky, why did you ask for me?”

Good fucking question. Franky didn’t know the answer to that one herself. Not really. She just knew that she felt things when the blonde was around. She felt cared for. Wasn’t she holding her hand and stroking her hair when she woke up? Bridget obviously was concerned for Franky. She wished she could remember something, cause fuck, maybe that would explain the ache in her chest whenever Bridget was around.

Franky said the first thing that came to her head, she didn’t really think about it.

“Cause you’re not too bad to look at?” She tried to give her best smile.

Bridget just stared at her, and then Franky saw her give a small smile. Barely noticeable. Fuck yea! She still had it.

“I got a fuckload of shit to ask you Bridget. I wanna know what happened to me.” She paused. “Are you and I going bumper to bumper?” It was a legit question Franky thought, after how Bridget was reacting since she had woken up.

Then something amazing happened. Bridget fucking laughed. Franky couldn’t help the huge grin that broke out on her face. What a beautiful sound. The blonde’s face lit up and she looked so fucking gorgeous. Franky decided she wanted to make the blonde laugh more.

Franky gave a fake shocked, open mouthed reaction, while chuckling and smiling. “What? It’s not true then.”

Bridget finally approached her bed and sat in the chair that was next to it, all the while, wearing a small smile on her face. Franky watched her as she came closer and her heart monitor started beeping a little faster. Oh fuck. Calm down Franky.

Bridget looked worried as she glanced at the monitor and then back at Franky.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Franky just nodded and bit her lip. She suddenly had this overwhelming need to touch the blonde, but of course the fucking handcuffs were stopping her. She did have one hand free but she couldn’t reach Bridget with that arm. 

“Doc says I have to stay here for a week. Then it’s back to prison.” Franky gave a small shrug as if it was no big deal. Bridget smiled sadly.

“So Gidget you gonna answer my question or not?”

Franky doesn’t know what she said wrong, because Bridget froze and her eyes started to accumulate tears. Oh fuck. She tried to reach out with her other hand and Bridget eyes flew to Franky’s outstretched hand. She hesitated for a second before she grabbed it and held Franky’s hands in hers. 

Franky felt a shock go over her arm and into her body. She instantly felt like she was at home, like she was alive. She wanted to keep touching this blonde all the fucking time. She ran her thumb over the back of Bridget’s hand. “I know you said your name is Bridget but I prefer Gidget.” Franky gave her signature smile and then it fucking happened again. 

Bridget let out a laugh. 

“You used to call me that. That was your nickname for me.” Bridget smiled softly. “And yes, Franky we were in a relationship.”

“In fucking Wentworth! No fucking way Gidge! So…you were a prisoner there?” Franky assumed this was what happened. And now Bridget was out, because she looked like a free woman. But Bridget shook her head, and Franky was confused.

“I was the prison’s psychologist.” Frank’s jaw dropped in surprise and Bridget chuckled.

“No fucking way.”

Bridget nodded. “Nothing happened while you were in prison, but when you were paroled we had a relationship for months.”

Franky felt her heart plummet. She swallowed and stuttered out, “What do ya mean when I was paroled? In case you hadn’t noticed Gidge, I’m still fucking chained to this bed.” Franky chuckled and tried to laugh it off, but really her heart felt like it was about to hammer out of her chest.

Bridget looked like she was preparing herself to give Franky some bad news. Franky felt Bridget’s hand tighten around hers ever so slightly.

“Franky you got out on parole. We were together. Then fucking Mike Pinnisi.” Bridget shook her head, looked down briefly, and then back into Franky’s eyes. “They said you killed him, and a lot of shit happened that you kept from me. You told me you had seen him, even had fucking coffee with him, and that was a breach of your parole. I still can’t believe you did that. When you told me that, I was so fucking scared. I was scared I would lose you.”

Franky felt her eyes filling with tears. She had made it out of that fucking hell hole, and she was now back in. Had she killed Mike? She had no fucking idea. She tried to remember but was drawing a blank. Fuck! Bridget said she met with him. Why the fuck would she even do that? That didn’t sound like her.

“I killed him?”

“No baby I don’t think you did. I think somebody framed you.”

Franky was not so sure. She had killed before. And the guy used to get on her last nerve and make her so angry that she threw hot oil in his face. What if he had made her angry again and in the heat of the moment she fucking stabbed the shithead? Fuck. Franky didn’t know. She felt so lost and like a fucking failure! How could she be so fucking stupid to do something that ended with her back in prison. She had been out, and from the look of things, she had had a gorgeous girlfriend to boot. 

She pulled her hands out of Bridget’s and said, “I’m not a good person.”

Bridget gasped. 

After a beat, she said. “Yes. You are Franky.”

“No I’m not.”

“Franky look at me.” Frank shook her head, unable to make eye contact.

“You are Franky. I know you are.” Bridget reached for her hand again, and Franky shook her head vigorously, pouting as she did so.

“No. I’m not a good person Gidget. You don’t know.”

Franky suddenly felt herself being sucked into her head, and flashes of a moment played out before her eyes. Just like she was watching a fucking movie. 

 

“I’m not a good person!” she shouted.

“Yes you are.”

“No, because if I saw her I’d cut her throat! So how the hell does that make me good?”

“It makes you angry.”

“I’d fucking kill her!” she shouted at the top of her lungs.

“I don’t believe you, you’re not a murderer.” Bridget seemed adamant but Franky was not having it. 

“You don’t know shit!”

“I know you’re not a killer.”

“Yes I am!!”

“Yeah well who have you killed?”

“I fucking killed Meg Jackson!”

 

And there it was. Franky felt herself crumbling inside at the admission. Fuck. Now she was really fucked. She couldn’t stop the tears that escaped as she leaned against the door. She was broken now, inconsolable. She had just confessed to Bridget. Bye bye parole. 

Bridget just sat in that green chair breathing heavily and wearing a look of shock. 

“It was an accident, but I did it.” Franky confessed even more. “She shat on me like Mum did, and that’s what I hang on to when I see her dying. I pretend it was her.” she said tearfully.

Bridget looked like she didn’t know what to say and she was probably regretting pushing Franky so far. Guess she never knew what secrets Franky had in her closet. Shit. Well now she was never getting out of here. She would be stuck in this stinking prison, with these fucking arseholes for the rest of her life.

Bridget closed her eyes. “Alright don’t say any more.”

“If you go into detail, I’ll have to report it.” She continued, as Franky slid down the door, not able to stand on her legs anymore. The guilt had been crushing her.

Franky sobbed and then took several breaths trying to get her emotions under control. She wiped her face and sniffled. 

“Do you still think I’m a good person do ya?”

 

 

“Franky!!...Franky!!! Darling, look at me!!”

Franky’s head was pounding and her eyes were squeezed tight as the memory washed over her. She had been in Bridget’s office, it looked like, and had fucking confessed to murder. She held one hand to her head because of the severe pain she was experiencing.

“Gidge…” she said softly, in a pained voice. 

As she opened her eyes she saw Bridget was holding her cuffed forearm in a tight grip and standing over her. She was gently touching Franky’s cheek. 

“Franky are you ok? You scared me.”

“I think I just saw a memory…ah fuck!” she cried out as a sharp pain tore through her skull.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Bridget’s blue eyes were wide open in terror.

“Franky…” Bridget motioned to her nose.

Franky put her finger to her nose. When she pulled it away her fingers were red.

“Shit.” 

“I’m getting the doctor.” Bridget said in a worried voice.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 11  
Bridget’s POV

Bridget hurried out of Franky’s room trying to locate her doctor. She did a quick glance around the hallway and when she didn’t see him she decided to approach the nurses’ station. 

“Excuse me, can you tell me where doctor Morrow is please?”

“Sure, I can have him paged for you.” The nurse picked up the phone and punched some numbers. She looked back up at Bridget and asked, “Is there a specific problem?”

“Yes, Franky Doyle is suffering from a nosebleed and some head pain. That can’t be normal.” Bridget tried her best to keep her voice steady even though she was fucking terrified. 

She waited with bated breath while the nurse related the info to the doctor over the phone.

“He’ll be here shortly.”

“Thank you.” Bridget let out an audible sigh.

“In the meantime, he told me to check on her.”

Bridget nodded and she and the nurse headed back in the direction of Franky’s room. Please let her be okay. Please please. Minutes before they had been laughing, smiling, and she was thoroughly enjoying the banter. Then suddenly, Bridget could see in it Franky’s eyes. She just went elsewhere. Then before she knew it she was holding her head and in pain. Jesus. That had made Bridget shoot to her feet to be as close to Franky as she could be. 

As they entered the room, Bridget’s eyes zeroed in on Franky. She was pinching her nose, and her hospital gown had a bit of blood on it, but otherwise she seemed fine. 

“Hi Franky,” the nurse greeted her, “I’m just gonna hold this gauze to your nose, until it stops.”

Franky nodded at her and removed her fingers so the nurse could apply the gauze. Her eyes then jumped to Bridget’s and she looked so scared. Bridget decided to go to her then and offer some comfort. She walked to Franky’s bed and held onto her foot while the nurse held the gauze to Franky’s nose.

Franky kept looking at Bridget in an odd way. Bridget couldn’t decipher the look and she didn’t want to ask Franky about it with the nurse in the room. 

“Are you okay?” she asked her instead.

Bridget didn’t get the answer she wanted. Franky just shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at her with those piercing green eyes. At the moment, they looked full of sadness, and fear. 

“Franky…” Bridget began, but she was interrupted by the doctor making his entrance.

“Franky, I heard you had a nosebleed?” 

“Yea Doc.”

“Can you tell me what happened before?” He began to check Franky’s vitals.

“Yea, uh, I got this intense pain in my head.”

The Doctor nodded his head, and asked, “How bad would you say the pain was, on a scale of 1-10?”

Franky was momentarily distracted from his question as she felt Bridget’s thumb start to make soothing strokes on her hand. 

“Uh, maybe a six?” He just nodded and jutted something down on Franky’s clipboard.

“Anything else?” He stopped writing and looked up at her.

Franky hesitated, and she glanced nervously at Bridget. “I…um…I remembered something.”

The doctor looked surprised. “That’s great Franky. But then you had the pain and the nosebleed.”

Franky just bit her lip nervously and nodded. She glanced at Bridget again, and Bridget felt her heart skip beats in her chest.   
Holy shit Franky had remembered something. It didn’t look like it was anything good, and the way she was looking at Bridget, she knew it had to do with her. That had to be what the odd look was about.

“Any lingering pain?” The doctor asked. 

Bridget looked at Franky and saw her shake her head. “Nope doc, just kinda sore.”

“Ok well, I’m going to order a CT for you just to be sure. But I wouldn’t worry until we know something.”

“Sure thing Doc.” Franky gave a smile, but Bridget saw right through it. Franky was putting on a brave face. She wanted to speak with Franky’s doctor but she also wanted to find out what Franky had remembered. 

“Doctor Morrow, I would like to ask you some questions, but first could I be alone with Franky for a bit?”

“Sure, I’ll be at the nurses’ station, filling out some paperwork. If not, you can just have me paged.”

“Thank you doctor.”

Bridget could not wait for him to leave, and as he did so she turned to look at Franky. She looked scared shitless. Bridget did not want to push her though, so she took Frank’s hand in hers and sat quietly in the chair. After a pause, Franky began to speak.

“I remembered something.” Franky said softly.

Bridget just nodded and waited anxiously, trying not to show it, until Franky said something. 

Franky wrinkled her brow as she thought back to what she remembered. “We were in your office I think. I told you I was not a good person. But you kept pushing me.” She shook her head and continued.

Tears trickled down Franky’s cheeks, as she tried to explain the memory that she had recently experienced.

Bridget knew as she went on, exactly which memory she was referring to. She remembered it well herself. How could she not? It was seared into her brain. It was the day she had pushed Franky for a breakthrough, as her parole was drawing nearer. Franky had had a complete breakdown in her office, and confessed to killing the previous Governor, Meg Jackson. Fuck. No wonder she was so emotional. Bridget swallowed what felt like a lump in her throat and stayed silent however, because she felt like Franky needed to get this out. 

“I told ya Gidget. About the horrible thing I had done.” Franky lowered her voice to a whisper and said, “I fucking killed Meg Jackson.” She started to cry and Bridget stood up to comfort her. 

Franky held a hand to her face as she cried and Bridget stroked her hair from her face.

“Oh baby. Yes I know. I remember that day like it was yesterday.”

“Fuck Gidget, you never told anyone?” Franky’s emerald eyes searched Bridget’s looking for the truth.

“No Franky, I couldn’t do that to you. I already cared deeply for you and I could see how remorseful you were. You said it was an accident.”

“Shit.” Franky said as she cried. “So no one else knows, besides you, me and Liz?”

Bridget paused and shook her head.

“Mr. Jackson knows and Ferguson.”

“Fuck!” Franky’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Let me explain Franky. Ferguson,…that manipulative cunt, planted a recording device in my office. She gave that recording to Mr. Jackson. From what you told me, he confronted you, pushed you against a wall, and you apologized and explained it was an accident. It’s all in the past Franky.”

“Oh fuck.” Franky let out a long exhalation and looked at Bridget in disbelief. “And the Freak, is she still being a fucking psycho Governor? I can’t believe I still have to go back to that shithole.”

Bridget laughed wryly and raised her eyebrows. “She is now a prisoner at Wentworth.”

“No fucking way!”

Bridget really laughed this time, but then became serious. She realized where this conversation was going. She did not want to have to tell Franky about why Joan was still in prison. Especially the main reason which was for the murder of Bea. She had already felt her heart breaking along with Franky’s when she came home to tell her the first time. To go through that again. Fuck. This was such bullshit. 

But she would do it. Because she loved Franky. So fucking much. And she was not leaving her again. She was going to stick this through, and she really needed to call her private investigator to see if he had uncovered anything. Franky did not deserve to still be in Wentworth. Bridget was going to fight tooth and nail to get her the fuck out of there. 

She turned her attention back to Franky’s eyes and realized that she was looking at her curiously. Waiting.

“Gidget…? What is it?”

Be strong Bridget, you can do this again. For Franky. Just tell her.

Bridget let out a huge sigh, and bent her head to kiss Franky’s handcuffed hand. She heard Franky’s intake of breath at her gesture.

“Bridget, tell me. How did the freak end up in prison?”

Bridget took a deep breath and began to tell the story about the fire, and then the whole debacle with Ferguson getting rid of the witness in her trial. Then she reached the part she was dreading. 

“Fuck, so all of this shit happened. How is she still in prison then?” Franky looked confused. 

“Because she murdered another inmate Franky.”

Franky’s eyes widened, “Who Gidget?” 

Bridget didn’t reply right away. She was having a very difficult time getting this out. Shouldn’t it be easier this time around, to spit the words out. No. It was never easy to tell someone you loved that someone they cared about was gone forever. 

“Not one of my girls?” Franky asked shakily.

Bridget just stared into Franky’s eyes as she felt her heart aching for the woman she loved. She felt a tear escape her eyes and betray the strong façade she was trying to portray for Franky. It was a dead giveaway that the news was not good. Bridget cleared her throat, and got ready to tell Franky about Bea. 

Again.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter 12  
Franky’s POV

 

Franky had not seen Bridget in two days. Fuck she really missed her and it was really all her fucking fault Bridget was so absent. Franky had upset Bridget a couple days ago, without meaning to. She had just reacted without thinking and had crushed Bridget’s feelings. She knew what she had done. She saw it on her face seconds after her outburst. She had never meant to hurt Gidget and she regretted it as she lay there with nothing to do but to stew in her thoughts. Alone in the dark. Every person who had walked in the door since, she kept hoping it was Gidget. But the gorgeous blonde had not returned.

She thought back to earlier in the week when Bridget had told her about Bea. At first, she wasn’t affected that much, just shocked. After all, Franky had woken from her coma thinking that Bea had put her there. So, she was a bit upset with her. The new fucking Top Dog. But, according to Gidget, her and Bea had formed some sort of friendship over the years and Bea had even saved her life in that fire at the prison. Then something amazing had happened, she had a huge influx of memories involving her and Bea. 

 

She remembered going to see Red when she was on parole. How happy Red had been to see her. She remembered snippets of their conversation.

“Did you let someone get in your pants?” Franky gasped out.

“No.”

“Holy, Fuck!”

“No Franky, it wasn’t like that.”

“Yea it was. I knew it. I knew you had it in ya!” She said with all smiles on her face.

She remembered Red as Top Dog burning Boomer’s hands while Booms pleaded with her to help. Fuck Franky had been itching to help her but knew she couldn’t.

She remembered all the shit with Jody and trying to get rid of Ferguson with Bea. She remembered staying in the burning prison, to find Doreen’s baby, and almost dying. She really thought that had been it for her. Bea had even tried to keep Franky out of the Ferguson take down so that she wouldn’t fuck up her parole. Shit. 

She had gone to Red’s funeral. Fuck. 

She remembered her second visit to the prison. She had enjoyed visiting Red. It had felt good to keep in her good spirits, to joke around with her. Somehow, she had turned into a friend. 

“Find out what the fuck she wants from him.” Red was saying.

“Stop swinging ya dick around, I said I’m on it.”

Franky popped her lips and smiled at Bea as there was a lull in the discussion. 

“What?” Bea had asked.

“How’s your love life Red? Has it improved since my last visit?” Franky just smiled at Red. 

“Don’t give me shit Franky.” Holy shit, it looked like Red was blushing. 

“I’m getting a different vibe.” Franky knew it, she just fucking knew something was up. 

“Bullshit.”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“What’s going on?” She prodded again. 

As the conversation had turned to a more joking banter, Franky’s eyes welled with tears at the memory. Out of the periphery of her vision, she saw Bridget moving closer to her, to comfort her. Her memories of Bea continued. 

“Have you uh…tried the McMuff?

“Piss off.”

Franky had laughed, having a good fucking time at Red’s expense and innocence.

“Not yet.”

“Tastes like chicken”

“Fuck. Really?”

“No!”

Franky had cried then, and even though her head had been pounding she didn’t fucking care. Bridget had held her head in her hands against her chest, and kissed Franky on her head as she wept for Red. For the second time. Fuck. 

“You remember her?” Bridget had asked tentatively after Franky had been sobbing for minutes. 

Franky just nodded unable to speak and Bridget held her tighter, whispering sweet words of comfort in her ear. 

 

As Franky lay in her bed in the dark, alone in the hospital room, her thoughts went to Gidget again. She really wanted to see her. Mr. J had refused to call her so she was just left with replaying the scene over and over in her head. The one where she had fucked up and drove Gidget away.

 

“Hey Franky, how are you feeling today?” Bridget had asked as she entered the room sipping on a cup of coffee. 

“Good Gidget, now that you’re here.”

“I have some good news.” Bridget had said with a smile on her face. 

“You’re not wearing any underwear?” Franky had asked smiling cheek to cheek, hopeful but also jokingly. 

Bridget had laughed loudly then, and Franky had been very fucking pleased with herself. Fuck Yea! God she loved the laugh of this woman. Not to mention the incredible feelings she got when Bridget was near and when she made her happy. She couldn’t explain it, but maybe she should just go with it?

“Franky, you have a visitor.” Bridget had said slowly, testing the waters. 

Franky furrowed her brow. She was confused. She never had visitors. 

“Now Franky, I need to explain something to you before they come in. Your…”

Bridget didn’t get to finish as one of the last people Franky wanted to see came into the room. 

“No fucking way.” Franky said angrily. 

“Franky!” Allan exclaimed as he burst into the room. 

“Jesus Allan, I told you to wait, until I explained it to her.”

“Shit sorry,” he rubbed his head and looked apologetic. “I just really wanted to see ya Franky. I’ve been so worried.”

Franky was so fucking upset. Who the fuck did he think he was? This guy who called himself her dad. Fuck him! Fuck him the fucking coward!

“Get the fuck out of my room!” Franky yelled and pointed to the door. She also tugged on the cuffs, letting her anger get the best of her. 

“Bridget…” Allan looked to Bridget for help.

Franky’s eyes diverted to Gidget’s. What the fuck. She knew about this. About him.

“You knew, and you let him come near me?”

“Franky…”Bridget tried to touch her arm comfortingly but Franky yanked her arm away.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!! Get the fuck out! Both of ya!” Franky could barely breathe, and tears were streaming down her face.

“I never want to see your fucking faces again.”

When no one moved Franky yelled at the top of her lungs.

“I said to GET THE FUCK OUT!” Franky yanked on her handcuffs and they started to chafe and bleed. 

While Allan had fled, Bridget had not moved. She was still taking this verbal abuse. Franky was so fucking mad at her though. She was fuming. How dare she bring her dad here. He left her with that fucking woman. He never came back. And now he wanted to act like he fucking cared. Fuck that. 

“Franky baby, breathe. You’re hurting yourself.” 

Was Gidget crying? Franky couldn’t be sure through her tears. She just wanted Bridget to leave. 

“I don’t want you here. I don’t fucking remember you. Just leave me alone. Fuck off.” Frank choked back a sob. “Just leave. Please. There is no fucking hope for us. For anything.”

When Franky finally controlled her breathing along with her tears and looked up Bridget was gone.

 

That had been two days ago. Not a word had been heard from her since. She just wanted to hear her voice, or see her face. Anything. She fell asleep dreaming about Bridget and holding her in her arms and kissing her. 

 

Franky woke to someone stroking her hair and face. She slowly opened her eyes, praying that she was not dreaming. When her eyes focused, she saw beautiful blue ones looking at her intently. 

“Gidget?” Franky asked with a sleepy voice. 

“Hey beautiful.”

Franky tried to compose herself and sit up.

“Gidget I’m sorry. Jesus I missed ya.” Franky put her hand on Bridget’s hands. They felt so soft, warm and comforting, and she never wanted to let them go again. 

“I’m sorry too Franky, I had some things to deal with. And I thought you needed some space.”

“Fuck space Gidget. I just need to be near ya. I don’t know what I’m feeling…but…” Franky was at a loss for words. 

After a beat of looking at each other, Franky filled the silence. 

“I thought we weren’t doing this anymore?” Franky said with a sigh. Her head started to throb, as she was propelled to a time when she had said those exact words.

 

“I thought we weren’t doing this anymore.”

“We can still talk” Bridget had said coyly. Franky had raised her eyebrows and smiled. 

“What do you wanna talk about?”

“Jodi Spiteri”

Franky remembered looking around worriedly. She had not been expecting Bridget to say that. “What do ya know? Did Ferguson stick her in the eye?”

“In a way, possibly.” Fuck.

She remembered throwing her head to the side to indicate they needed to talk in the stacks of books.

They spoke about Jodi and then Franky couldn’t help herself. She had to touch her. They were so close it was driving her crazy. 

“Do you miss me?” She had asked Gidget.

Bridget had smiled and Franky remembered being brave and reaching out to touch Bridget’s face. Her thumb sliding across her lip. Fuck she had wanted to kiss her so badly. She had been aching. 

“I can’t” Bridget had whispered. 

“I Know.”

“I can’t.”

“I know.”

“Not here. Not yet.” 

 

Shit. Franky held her head in pain as the emotion and memory overwhelmed her. A tear escaped her eye as she looked up to see Bridget standing over her. Gidget was holding her face in the palm of her hands, looking very worried.

“Franky, are you okay?” 

Fuck it. Franky thought. 

She used her free hand to wrap around Bridget’s neck and she brought their lips together in a searing kiss. She slowly caressed Bridget’s lips with hers and couldn’t help the moan that escaped as she tasted her. 

Shit this was bliss she thought. And she didn’t want to stop.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Thirteen  
Bridget’s POV

As Franky kissed her, Bridget felt like her body was on fire. She wanted more, and she didn’t want Franky to stop. It felt like it had been too long. Bridget brought her hand up to Franky’s cheek and returned the kiss with equal fervor. Fuck she tasted so good. As Franky’s hands tangled in her hair, Bridget couldn’t help the moan that escaped. She knew they should stop, to talk about things. She had to be the rational one. Franky never could be. Bridget reluctantly pulled away, and looked into Franky’s beautiful green eyes.

“Fuck Gidge.” Franky said breathlessly. 

“Franky,” Bridge cleared her throat, “We need to talk about what happened. With your dad.”

Franky just nodded. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blow up at ya, the visit just took me by surprise.”

“I know, Franky, and I’m sorry he was supposed to let me explain first. So, can I now?” Bridget asked tentatively, laying a hand on Franky’s forearm. 

“Yea.” Franky said in a soft voice. 

Bridget took a deep breath. “Franky, after you were out on parole. Your dad contacted you. At first, you told him to fuck off, but then he told you…you have a little sister Franky.”

Franky gasped and Bridget paused so it could sink in. “Naw…” Bridget watched as her eyes filled with tears. 

“Yes darling, it’s true. You met her, spent time with her, and even reconciled with your dad. Her name is Tessa. I have a picture on my phone. Would you like to see?”

Franky nodded her head several times as a tear leaked out of her eye, and trailed down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away.  
Bridget took out her phone and scrolled through the pictures until she had one with Franky and Tessa.

“Here,” she said as she handed the phone over, “you can just swipe to the left to go through them, there are a couple.”

Franky laughed as she went through the pictures, and tears leaked out of her eyes. 

“She’s beautiful Gidget. She kinda looks like me yea?”

Bridget just nodded and smiled. Bridget continued to take in Franky’s reaction to the pictures, until she saw her features change and her brow crinkled, and she looked sad.

“We look like we were in love,” Franky muttered softly as she stared at the phone in her hand.

Bridget realized Franky must have reached pictures of herself and Bridget together. There were a few on her phone of her and Franky kissing, and smiling, and selfies in bed. Bridget felt her heart thud in her chest at Franky’s words. Were in love she had said. Bridget smiled sadly.

“Yes we were, very much.”

“I wish I could remember us. Fuck!, I’m sorry Gidget.”

“It’s okay Franky. It’s not your fault, please stop apologizing.”

Franky handed the phone back to her. “Thanks Gidget. I’m blubbering like a fool, but thanks.” She gave Bridget a wide smile showing her dimples. 

As Bridget put her phone into her bag, Franky spoke and it made her pause.

“I remembered something about us again.”

“Yea?” Bridget looked up at Franky and into her eyes. She was smiling and they were full of mirth. 

“Yup. You minx ya.” Franky smiled and Bridget blushed. It could be any number of things really.

“We were in the library at Wentworth, talking about Jodi Spiteri. I wanted to kiss ya so fucking bad Gidge.”

Bridget felt her heart skip beats at Franky’s words. She had wanted to kiss Franky in that library too, but had held on to her resolve and resisted the temptation. It had been fucking hard, but she had done so with the promise of, “Not here, not yet.” 

She remembered Franky had touched her cheek and her lips and it was electrifying. How she had resisted she had no idea. 

She smiled coyly. “So, that’s the reason for you kissing me a few seconds ago?” Bridget already knew the answer of course. 

Franky smirked. “I felt that memory when I saw it Gidge. I felt how much I wanted to kiss you in those stacks. And when I saw you standing over me. I couldn’t fucking resist.”

Bridget laughed. She really fucking loved this woman. With all her heart. 

At least she was remembering some of their time together. She still didn’t understand how she remembered Bea so quickly, and yet only remembered snippets of her. It kind of broke her heart. Did she now mean that little to Franky? Or was there another explanation? Maybe the memories of her and Franky were just too painful for Franky to handle so they were coming back little by little. Bridget knew they were both suffering from broken hearts, and she desperately wanted to find a way to fix them. She was not letting Franky Doyle go again.

 

As Bridget turned onto her street, she thought about how Franky’s CT scans had showed nothing wrong according to the doctor, just her previous injury that was in a process of repair. Unfortunately, there had been no explanation for Franky’s nosebleeds or headaches as her memories slowly returned. This worried Bridget greatly, and she knew that they would probably continue. Not to mention that Franky had to return to Wentworth soon. As Bridget pulled into her driveway, she decided that she would give her private investigator a call, to see if he had gotten anything. She had to get Franky out of that place.

“Hi Ward, it’s Bridget. Just calling to see if you uncovered anything?”

“Hi Bridget, I was going to ring you later, I’m glad you called.”

Bridget waited for him to continue.

“I did find something a bit unusual. There is an inmate in Wentworth who knew Pennisi. Goes by the name of Iman. I’m not certain what the relationship was yet, I’m currently looking into it. But they did know each other and were at least friends.”

Shit Bridget thought. Someone in Wentworth knew Pennisi. That name did sound familiar. Had Franky mentioned her? She wasn’t sure. Her heart beat widely in her chest and she wondered if he really was onto something. Could she have something to do with Pennisi’s murder? If Franky had mentioned her, then she did have contact with Iman. Bridget got a sinking feeling in her gut. Ward continued and Bridget forced herself to listen even though her thoughts were racing.

“Iman Farrar went to the same counselling sessions as Mike, and they both spoke to each other through social media.”

“Shit.” Bridget finally vocalized her thoughts. She had to tell Franky. Unfortunately that would have to wait until the morning, because it was late at night. She would head over to the hospital first thing. 

“I’ll call when I have any more updates Bridget. Night.”

“Thanks Ward. Good night.”  
B  
ridget hung up and paced in her kitchen holding her head in her hand. Fuck something was up. She knew that Iman was involved somehow. She looked at her watch and knew it was too late to even call Will. Plus, when she had left the hospital Franky had seemed drowsy, no need to worry her now. Bridget decided to have a nice hot shower, to get rid of the tension she was feeling. Tomorrow she would tell Franky about her suspicions and ask her about Iman. 

 

Bridget awoke feeling well rested. She glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was ten fucking o’ clock. What the fuck! She had set her alarm for 6am hoping to get an early start and go to see Franky in the hospital as soon as visiting hours started. Fuck, now she was late. She jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and threw on an outfit. She rushed to her car, not stopping to eat, or even have a coffee, for some reason she felt the need for a hasty exit. 

She pulled into the hospital car lot and headed straight for Franky’s room. Upon entering the room she saw that it was empty and the bed was neatly made. It looked like it had been cleared out. What the fuck.

Bridget went over to the nurse’s station. 

“Hi, good morning, can you tell me what happened to Franky Doyle?”

“Oh hi, I remember you,” the smiling nurse said. “I’m sorry nobody told you. But she was transferred back to Wentworth this morning.”

“What!” Bridget swore her palms were sweaty and her heart thudded so loudly she was sure the nurse could hear it. “But she was supposed to be transferred back tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, but the paperwork was signed and the doctor gave the okay. She left early this morning.”

Bridget turned away from the nurse’s station, not wanting to look at the pity in the nurse’s eyes. Fuck, she was too late. She only hoped Franky wasn’t in danger from this Iman person. The worst part was, Franky had lost her memories and most of them had yet to return. She was totally vulnerable in that prison. Bridget had to talk to Vera, and fast.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Fourteen  
Franky’s POV

 

Franky felt the prison transport van jerk to a stop and knew she had arrived back at Wentworth. She let out a loud audible sigh. She wished she had gotten a chance to say goodbye to Bridget but apparently, she had been given the approval to leave the hospital, as soon as she opened her eyes this morning. Fuck. They probably just wanted her bed for someone who wasn’t a fucking convict. 

The doors opened and Franky was led out by Mr. Jackson. 

“Come on Doyle, let’s go.” He gently put his arm on Franky’s and led her out of the van and back into those dank walls, and high fences. She could feel it suffocating her already, being back there. 

As Mr. Jackson went through the routine of admitting her back into the prison, she was lost in thoughts of Bridget. She wondered if she would see her in the halls. After all Bridget said she worked in Wentworth. Should she ask Mr. Jackson? She decided to risk it while he was writing up the paperwork. 

“Hey, Mr. J, can I ask you something?” Franky asked tentatively. 

“What is it Doyle?” He didn’t even glance up from doing the paperwork. 

“Is Bridget here?”

Mr. Jackson put down the pen and looked up at Franky. He let out a huge audible sigh. 

“Bridget resigned Franky. I know you don’t remember, but she didn’t mention it to you?” Franky felt her heart sink in her chest.

“Naw.” Franky bowed her head because she was afraid she may become too emotional. Mr. Jackson was giving her a sympathetic look and she couldn’t fucking handle that shit. Not right now. She had to remember where she was. Back in Wentworth. She couldn’t show any weakness now or she would be fucked. She still had a reputation to protect, being a former top Dog. So, she shoved her emotions down, and set her face hard like stone. 

Mr. Jackson finished and led her back to her unit. The girls were not there as it was during the day and they were probably at their work detail. Franky was thankful as fuck for that as she couldn’t handle that right now. She immediately went to her cell and closed the door. She flopped onto the bed and put her arms over her eyes and allowed some silent tears to fall in the privacy of her cell. 

 

Franky guessed she had dozed off because she woke to the sound of her door being swung open with a bang.

“Oi Franky!!” Boomer enveloped Franky in a hug and almost completely layed on top of her. Franky grunted with the sudden weight on her.

“Booms! Get the fuck off! I can’t fucking breathe!”

Boomer got off with a mumbled sorry and Franky sat up on her elbows in bed. She noticed Liz standing by the doorway next to a blonde. 

“I fucking told them you would be back! We were all worried about ya. But I said don’t worry. Franky is a fucking Top Dog she’ll be alright! You’ll see.”

“How are you feeling love?” Liz asked from by the door.

“Ok, I reckon they thought I was all good to leave.” Franky gave them a small smile.

“That’s good news Franky. We missed ya. Miss Miles kept giving us info about ya.” The blonde spoke up from the door. Franky realized she was supposed to know her. She did seem vaguely familiar but she was drawing a blank. 

“Look. There’s something I need to tell ya.”

“What?” Boomer asked anxiously. Franky could tell she wanted to hug her again. 

Franky looked at the blonde by the door hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if she should tell her as well, but she somehow got a feeling that she could trust her.

“I…uh…because of that bump that I got to my head, I lost some of memories.”

Boomer looked shocked and Liz looked worried.

“Fuck…” the blonde exclaimed from the doorway.

“Oh love. What do you remember?” Liz asked.

“The last thing I remember was fighting Red in the laundry for Top Dog. I was told that was a long time ago.”

“Fuck Franky!” Boomer exclaimed.

“You don’t know me, do you?” The blonde asked quietly from the door. Franky just shook her head silently. The blonde turned and left and Franky heard a door being shut so she assumed she had gone to her cell.

“That’s Allie love. Her and Bea were together.” Liz tried to explain. She looked like she had more to say but didn’t want to say it. “Franky, Bea, she uh, she’s…” Franky saw as Liz’s eyes welled with tears and knew what she wanted to say.

“The fucking Freak killed Bea!” Boomer blurted out.

“Booms!” Liz scolded.

“It’s ok Liz. I already know about Red. I actually remembered stuff about her and that we were friends.”

Liz looked relieved. “Oh ok, good.”

“Franky, I’m so glad you’re back! We need to take down the Freak! While you were gone, she became Top Dog. It’s been a fucking nightmare!”

“No fucking way!” Franky’s eyes opened in surprise and looked at Liz for confirmation. When Liz nodded, Franky swallowed nervously. Fuck this was bad.

“Booms, I don’t wanna be Top Dog. I’m out of that shit.”

Franky got up and left her cell, suddenly feeling like she was suffocating in there. 

“Franky!” Boomer called to her as she walked away.

“Leave her be Booms.” Liz tried but Boomer was not having it. She followed Franky to the living space to talk to her some more.

“But everything is shit in here!”

“This place is fucking shit Boomer! It’s a fucking prison! I found out I got out of this shithole, and came back in. That’s so fucked up!” Franky held her head frustrated at her situation. 

“So leave me the fuck alone, and stop with this Top Dog bullshit! I don’t fucking want it alright?!”

It finally looked like Franky had gotten through to Boomer but she spoke again.

“Let me paint you a picture…” Boomer was trying to convince her, but Franky did not want to hear it.

“Shut the fuck up!” Franky yelled at her. 

She suddenly felt herself being drawn into another memory.

“Humour me. Paint me a picture.” Bridget said to her from her seated position in her office.

Fine Fuck it. Franky remembered thinking. She went to sit down in the other chair and looked out the window deep in thought. 

“I wanna walk out of those gates, all this place, and everyone in it is just a smoking pile of ashes. And I wanna be picked up, by a hot girl, in a hot car, and driven off into the sunset.” Franky felt herself get emotional as she spoke and she could feel her eyes becoming teary. 

As she finished she just shrugged. Fuck. It was just a dream. She was never fucking getting out of here. “So, how’s that picture?” She asked Bridget.

“Says it all. Anger and hope that’s you all over.” 

Franky just shook her head. She didn’t fucking know. She had no idea. “You’ve been here five fucking minutes, so don’t make assumptions about me.” She sniffled and tried to compose herself. “There’s no fucking hope.”

“Yea you’re wrong.” Bridget said. 

“No I’m a realist. And right now my options range from shithouse to clusterfuck.”

“I’m gonna help you stop self-sabotaging Franky. I’m gonna help you get out of here.”

“Yea well stick around. Cause I’m gonna be leaving here in a coffin.”

Franky remembered she could not have been more wrong as her memories flashed to her walking out of Wentworth, and seeing Bridget getting out of the hot car. Gidget had fucking remembered. Franky recalled how happy she had felt, and the rush of joy and emotion as she had pulled Bridget to her and kissed her for the first time. It had felt liberating.

 

“Ow…” Franky groaned and opened her eyes and realized she was on the floor. Liz, Booms, and Arie, no, Allie, were looking down at her in concern. 

“What the fuck.”

“Franky love, you got this look in your eyes and then collapsed. You were only out for a few seconds and you were mumbling.” 

“I think we should take her to medical.” Allie said worriedly. 

“No, I’m fine.” Franky went to stand, and Boomer reached out to help her. “I just need a lie down that’s all.”

“Franky…” Liz began worriedly.

“I’m ok really Liz.” She gave Liz a small smile and ambled into her cell. 

Fuck. Now she missed Bridget more than ever. She wondered what the beautiful blonde psychologist was doing now. She also wondered why she had left Wentworth. That had not been clear, and she was surprised Bridget hadn’t mentioned it in the hospital. Franky now didn’t know if she would see her again, or when. Maybe she could somehow get her number and give her a ring. Obviously, their relationship had not been allowed, and it appears they did get together as soon as Franky had been paroled. They would have had to have been careful while Franky was on parole or Bridget probably could have lost her job.

Franky felt something. An intense feeling in her heart when she was around Bridget. She just made her feel happy, even if she could only remember pieces of their time together. She just really needed to see her. Or even talk to her. 

Someone knocked lightly on her door.

“Yea?” She called out.

The door opened and a woman with curly hair entered.

“Hey Franky heard you were back.”

“What the fuck do you want?” She really was not in the mood.

"Are you still going to help me?” The woman asked hopefully.

“What are you on about. Who the fuck are you?”

The person looked confused for a second.

“I’m Iman, you were helping me with my case.” Iman walked into the cell and shut the door behind her. 

Alarm bells immediately went off in Franky’s head. Something was not right, and she felt incredibly uneasy.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

So, so sorry guys. But it has been crazy with work and school. Now that vacation has begun I will update regularly. To make up for the lack of posting, I am going to do two chapters today. Enjoy!

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Fifteen  
Bridget’s POV

“Franky’s in the Slot.” 

Vera’s words had been on repeat in Bridget’s mind since she had called to tell her the news.

“Franky’s in the Slot.” 

Fuck. How the fuck had this happened? Oh her poor Franky. Just when Bridget felt like things couldn’t get more fucked up, a new level of shit was poured out into their lives.   
She slowly walked over to the kitchen, opened her fridge and poured herself a glass of Pinot. As she took a sip she thought back to when her and Franky used to share stories of their day over a glass at dinner, sometimes several glasses. Shit. She missed her so much, it was like a constant ache in her chest. She felt her eyes begin to water as the feeling of loss began to overtake her. She quickly took a gulp of more wine hoping to stop the tears. To top everything off most of Franky’s memories of their time together, were nonexistent in Franky’s mind. That was also hurting Bridget’s heart. At least they were coming back in snippets, so there was hope and Bridget was thankful for that. 

Today had been crazy, from the time she woke up this morning in a panic, and drove to the hospital. She still couldn’t believe that they had checked Franky out a day early. She felt like she had been cheated. Cheated out of time she had with Franky on the outside, even though the handcuffs that chained her to the bed gave away that it was temporary, and that Franky was not really free. It had still been something even though she was worried sick.

Bridget collapsed in a chair, mentally exhausted. She should probably call Ward to see if he had any new information about Franky’s case. She should also update him about what had happened. She was really worried about Franky being in Wentworth. It seemed the longer Franky spent there, the more fucked up her life got. Especially since Franky could not remember parts of her life, Bridget was terrified that Franky would revert to her old self. Being in Wentworth would not help her recovery. Bridget had to get her out of there. 

EARLIER THAT DAY…

Bridget walked back to her car in a huff. They checked Franky out! Fuck, she was probably already readmitted into Wentworth by now. Bridget still didn’t feel like Franky was well enough to leave the hospital. Shit, she still had headaches, and that nosebleed! Bridget got into her car and put her head back against her headrest. She had to call Vera.   
She searched for her phone in her purse, and quickly found Vera’s name. Just when she thought that Vera’s wasn’t going to pick up she heard her voice come through the phone. 

“Hey…”

“Vera! Thank God!” Bridget felt relieved that she had picked up. 

“Bridget, look I know why you’re calling. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you about Franky being released early but it all happened so fast. She is fine.”

Bridget let out a relieved sigh at hearing that Franky was okay.

“I thought I had more time with her.” Bridget said softly into the phone.

“I know,” Vera replied sympathetically. “Listen Bridget, are you sure you don’t want your job back? We could really use your help here. And you could have regular sessions with Franky.”

“I could never be with her there Vera, you know that. It’s not right, the things I would want to do….” Vera cleared her throat. “God this is so unfair. We were so happy.” Bridget started to sob. 

Shit, she was losing it over the phone. Hold it together Bridget. 

“Listen, just think about it ok? For now, I will keep an eye out for her. Would you like me to put you on her visitor’s list?”

Bridget tried to compose herself to speak. “Yes, thank you Vera, that would be great.”

“Ok then.” 

Vera was about to hang up when Bridget remembered Iman.

“Wait! Vera, there is a prisoner there that knew Pennisi, her name is Iman Farah.”

“Oh?” Vera said softly.

“It can’t be a coincidence Vera. Franky is being framed, and this woman knew Pennisi. She has to be somehow connected.”

“Yes, ok I will keep a close eye on her, and let Will know as well.”

“Thank you, Vera.”

“In the meantime, get some rest Bridget. You can visit Franky as soon as tomorrow if you wish.”

Bridget hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. Vera was right, she really needed to sleep, but her sleep was very intermittent and restless without Franky. She reluctantly went to her bed and laid down, hoping that sleep would eventually come to her. 

LATER THAT DAY

Bridget was sleeping when she heard a piercing noise cut through her dream. As she groggily came to, she realized it was the sound of her phone ringing. She felt like she had just dozed off, and the effort to get to her phone right now seemed extensive. 

“Franky, baby, can you get that?” she mumbled. 

When she got no answer, she opened her eyes and looked to Franky’s side of the bed. She felt a sinking in her chest as she remembered where Franky was. She was in Wentworth, in her cell, not warm and safe next to Bridget. Bridget let out a sigh and went to her phone. 

“Bridget.”

“Hey Vera. Everything ok?”

“Are you sitting down.” Fuck. That was never good.

Bridget’s heart skipped irregularly in her chest and she felt a cold shiver run through her body, in anticipation of the news. 

“Fuck.” She whispered. She closed her eyes as she asked shakily, “Is it Franky?” Please God.

“Remember the prisoner you told me to look out for? Iman Farah?”

Bridget nodded. Vera couldn’t see her of course. 

“She was found dead in Franky’s cell. Franky was next to her unconscious. Nobody saw anything.”

“What! Oh my God!”

“Franky is saying Iman confessed to her that she killed Mike Pennisi. But Bridget there is no proof. I’m sorry, but Franky is in the Slot. It is looking like she will be charged for the murder of Iman.”

What the fuck! Bridget’s mind raced.

Oh God this was not happening. Bridget knew Franky was not a murderer, besides accidentally killing Meg Jackson. Not her sweet caring Franky, who loved Bridget so hard and fiercely. Who was a great big sister and had made up with her dad. Unfortunately, those were memories that Franky had to recover, and hopefully she did. 

“Bridget...? Bridget…?”

“I…I…I’m here Vera. Fuck. You know it wasn’t her Vera. Is she okay?”

“She went to medical and got patched up. Just a few scrapes.”

Bridget breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Vera she would not kill someone. Oh my God, this is a nightmare.” Bridget held her head in her hand.

“I’m sorry Bridget.”

“I’m coming down there.” Bridget grabbed her keys and was almost out the door.

“No Bridget. It’s crazy here right now. Tomorrow would be best. You can’t see Franky anyway, she is in the Slot. You know that. Not as a visitor.”

Oh great, another sly ploy to get her back to work at Wentworth. Bridget was seriously considering it though. But she knew she would not be able to stop her jealousy. Maybe the second time around after almost losing Franky she could deal better. Just maybe she could get a hold of that jealousy and talk to Franky about it. If Franky didn’t push her away that is. Life was too short though. She just had to see her every day. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

“Bridget.” Ward said as he answered the phone. 

“Hi Ward, have you discovered anything new?” Bridget asked hopefully. 

“I spoke to a neighbour. There was a woman who visited him regularly matching her description. It is possible they could have been close friends or lovers.”

“I have some news of my own. Iman Farah was murdered today. And they think Franky did it. From what the governor told me, Franky said someone else killed her, but no one knows who. Iman also confessed to killing Pennisi.”

“Shit. Hmmm, a crime of passion. It makes sense. But who would want to kill Iman.”

“Franky said Iman tried to kill her. She came to Wentworth to get revenge. It’s all fucked up. Not to mention, we have no proof. Now Franky is being charged for two murders.”

“Shit Bridget.”

“Wade, I really need you to find something to exonerate Franky. This is getting ridiculous.” Bridget pleaded with him over the phone. She was desperate.

“Ok Bridget, I’ll see what I can do.”

Hopefully as soon as Franky gets out of the Slot Bridget would be able to see her. It had to be that fucking Freak. Bridget was so tired of her messing with others and their lives for her sick pleasure. She needed to get what she deserved. And Franky was in there with her. It was only a matter of time…Bridget shook her head, she didn’t want to go there.  
Fuck this waiting around. Bridget grabbed her keys and went to her car. She put it into gear and started to drive in the direction of Wentworth. She needed to see Franky. She needed to see for herself that she was okay. She also needed to know what had happened.   
Hold on baby, I’m coming.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Sixteen  
Franky’s POV

Franky raised her eyebrows as Iman entered her cell and closed the door behind her. She slowly swung her feet off the bed and sat up. 

“Are you still going to help me? Have you found anything?” Iman asked her, while standing blocking the door.

“Uhhh…” Franky wasn’t sure what to say. She crinkled her nose. She didn’t really want to tell this woman that she couldn’t remember her or what the fuck she was talking about. For some reason her gut was uneasy. She didn’t like being in close quarters with her. And why the fuck had she closed her door?!

“Yea sure.” Franky said hesitantly, “Let me just find your papers.” If she was helping this woman, then she would have had to do research and probably made notes. 

Franky glanced around her cell quickly looking for the papers and then she saw a stack on the table. She nudged past the woman, and ended up turning her back to her.

Not even a second later she felt herself being grabbed from behind. She was held tightly and a shiv was brought to her neck.

“Fuck!!” Franky was more than surprised. “What are you doing?!”

Franky felt stupid now for turning her back. Rookie mistake. Especially when her instincts told her not to trust her. She silently scolded herself.

“This is for Mike.” She whispered in Franky’s ear.

At first Franky was confused and then her eyes opened in surprise.

“Wait. I didn’t kill Pennisi!”

“I know. I did!” 

Fuckkkkk!! Franky was shocked. So she was the reason Franky was back in Wentworth. What kind of crazy shit was this!? She felt the blade dig deeper into her neck and she cried out.  
Shit! She had to get away. She started to struggle and her elbow found a weak spot as she jabbed with all her might. The shiv dropped from her neck and Franky grabbed the hand and tried to wrench herself free. She was almost out of her clutches when she felt the blade slash her cheek.

She turned to face her attacker who looked enraged that Franky had escaped.

“Why did you do it?” Franky shouted holding up her hands, ready to defend herself.

“He was a fool.” She swiped at Franky and Franky dodged the blade. Barely. “He was obsessed with you! He had photos all over his wall. I couldn’t take it so I fucking killed him.”

“Fuck!” Franky felt very scared. Should she stay and fight? Or make a run for it? Fuck it. She was gonna fight like hell but the truth was she was still not 100%. She was already starting to feel woozy. “That’s fucked up! I had nothing to do with that!”

“It’s your fault! You ruined him! You ruined us!” She yelled at Franky and lunged again. 

Franky screamed and held onto Iman’s hands, holding them in place. She needed her to drop that shiv but fuck this woman was strong. She yelled with the effort of keeping the shiv away from her.

Iman raised her knee then and kicked her in the stomach. She lost all her air and tumbled to the ground. Her vision was swimming and she couldn’t focus.

“It’s all your fault bitch! Now you are going to die for what you did to him.”

Fuck this bitch is crazy. Franky rolled onto her back trying to catch her breath and looked up as Iman knelt next to her and brought the blade back to her throat. She tried to stop her but her attempts were weak. She felt like she was underwater and her head was throbbing.

Iman swatted her hands to the side and brought the blade to her neck.

I’m sorry Bridget was her last thought as she lost consciousness.

She did not hear the cell door opening and Iman being tackled off her.

 

She was kissing Bridget. God it felt so good. She had her hands on Bridget’s face and she was holding her tightly to her. It felt so good and she didn’t want to stop.

“Fuck, I wanna come home.” Franky was missing Bridget so much. It was harsh to have such a great life and now be back here for something that she didn’t even fucking do. Fuck this system.

“I want you to come home.” Bridget said tearfully. Oh Gidge.

She couldn’t help it, she kissed her again, and Bridget moaned against her mouth. Fuck she tasted good. Bridget was hugging her tightly as if she was afraid she would disappear. It was comforting. Franky wished she could do more than kiss her.

“I heard you attacked Ferguson baby, you can’t do that. I’m worried sick.”

“She’s trying to set me up. She had a gun planted that she reckons is mine.” It had to be the fucking Freak.

“A gun?” Bridget was shocked. “But it’s not?” 

“No of course not!” How could Bridget think that?!

“So you’re innocent right?” Bridget asked.

“Yea, you fucking kidding, Ferguson is a psycho! She’s not gonna stop until I’m back here.” 

“Just don’t let her drag you into something that you’re gonna regret. Baby hold tight, Just hold tight for both of us.” 

As Bridget kissed her again and embraced her she felt hope and strength return. Although it seemed like she was reassuring Bridge throughout their conversation, she guessed that they could both be strong for each other. Their loving embrace was interrupted too soon as there was a knock on the door.

 

Franky jolted awake and looked around the room. 

“Bridget?” 

“Doyle. Good you’re awake.”

It wasn’t Bridget. Vinegar Tits. Fuck. Franky really wanted to see Gidget. She needed that comfort that she had just dreamt about. Or was it a memory? It felt real. 

“How are you feeling Doyle?”

“Like somebody tried to fucking kill me.” It was all coming back to her. The confrontation in her cell. Iman’s confession. Yes! She was fucking free!

“Iman killed Pennisi!” she shouted at Vera. Then she held her head, it was still sore. 

“Miss Bennett, Iman confessed to killing Pennisi when she was trying to kill me. They were together. That bitch is a fucking psycho.”

Vera just looked at her silently and didn’t utter a word.

“Is that why you killed her?” Vera asked.

“What the fuck! No fucking way! She was trying to kill me. Weren’t you listening?”

Vera took a huge breath.

“Franky, Iman was found dead in your cell, next to you.”

“No, no no no no no. No fuck!! I didn’t fucking kill her. I thought I was gonna die.” Franky felt tears slip down her cheeks. “I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was her shiv by my throat, ready to fucking slit it.”

Vera paused as it looked like she was taking it all in and then continued. 

“Novak found you and pressed the panic button. She said she thought you were both dead. There was blood everywhere. Someone smashed Iman’s head in.”

“Fuck! I need to see Bridget!” Right now, Franky felt like she was the only one could help her, who could comfort her. 

“I’m sorry Doyle, but I can’t allow that, not now. There will be an investigation, but with no witnesses and no evidence I can tell you, it doesn’t look good for you.”

Franky could not believe this shit. Two fucking murders? How unlucky could one person be? Fuck. She had to get out of here. She started to get up and off the bed, it took more effort and will power than she thought but she did it. 

“Doyle, where do you think you are going?”

“I need to get out of here.” She pushed the governor away as she tried to grab her. “Get the fuck off me. Don’t fucking touch me.”

Things were spiraling out of control. This was too much to take.

“Doyle, calm down.”

Franky started to laugh manically and held her head in her hands.

“I have to take you to the Slot. For your own protection and until the police resolve this issue with Iman.”

“No, fuck that. Get the fuck away from me. God my life is fucked!”

“Mr. Jackson!” Vera called out. “Take Doyle to the Slot until further notice.”

“Yes governor.” He grabbed Franky and she started to struggle.

“This is so fucking unfair! I did nothing wrong!” Franky yelled in a last-ditch effort. 

“Doyle calm down or we will have to sedate you.”

Franky didn’t care, she couldn’t fucking believe this! She would fight the whole way to the Slot. She was innocent! As she struggled against Mr. Jackson, she felt a needle stick her arm, and not long after her world turned black.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Thanks to everyone who reviews, leaves kudos and reads my story. I hope I keep you guys interested. lol.

 

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Seventeen  
Bridget’s POV

 

As Bridget walked up to the gates of Wentworth she was practicing in her head what she was going to say to Vera. Fuck she hoped that Franky was okay. She just couldn’t believe they had dumped her in the Slot. Bridget knew she had not killed anyone and she suspected that Vera knew that too. Only one person came to mind who could do such a thing, who was in there with Franky, who was so conniving and evil. It had to be Joan Ferguson. She probably saw what was happening, intervened and then killed Iman just to fuck with Franky. 

As Bridget got closer, she hoped it was someone that she knew that was at the entrance. She knew the turnover here was sometimes ridiculous but she was hoping for a familiar face. 

Suddenly she was face to face with Will. There were small miracles.

“Bridget?” He looked surprised to see her at first, and then his face showed a ‘of course she is here’ look. “Listen Bridget, visiting hours are over, I can’t let you in. You know Franky is in the Slot yea?”

Bridget nodded. “Vera told me what happened. I came to see her. Can you let her know I’m here please?”

Will eyed her wearily for a second and then let her through. After all he knew her, and had worked alongside her. She had even counselled him for fuck’s sake. He knew she was not dangerous or a psycho.

Bridget waited while he spoke to Vera over the phone and she caught him giving her side long glances throughout the hushed conversation. Vera obviously was not pleased she was here by the look on Will’s face. He hung up and looked over to her.

“Okay, she said to bring you to her office.”

“Great.” She gave him a big smile in response. 

Soon enough, they reached Vera’s office, and Will knocked before entering.

“Bridget for you Governor.”

“Yes, thank you Will.”

He nodded, and closed the door, leaving Bridget and Vera alone in her office. Vera looked fucking pissed. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her face did not even carry a hint of a smile. 

“What are you doing here Bridget. I specifically told you not to come today.” Yea she was definitely angry.

Vera knew exactly why Bridget was here though, so the question was rhetorical. 

“I have to see her Vera. She must be feeling so scared.”

Vera huffed. “Well aren’t you a broken record.”

Fuck you, Bridget thought. 

Don’t get upset Bridget, she told herself. You need Vera on your side. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke. 

“You don’t know Vera. You don’t know what it’s like. I’m worried sick.”

“Bridget.” Vera sounded like she was talking to a child now, and Bridget tried not to be too offended. “You need to make a decision where Franky is concerned. You need to either let her go, or you can be somewhat in her life, whether that be visitation, or if you want your job back…?” Vera trailed off hoping that Bridget would take the bait. 

Bridget sniffled and made eye contact with Vera. “I am thinking about taking my job back, if you’ll have me.”

Vera seemed shocked that Bridget chose this option and she gaped like a fish for a few seconds. 

“Of course…Bridget it’s yours.”

“Thank you. But I have a small request.”

“What is it?”

“I can start tomorrow, but I need to see Franky tonight and make sure she is okay.”

Vera looked out the window and away from Bridget’s eyes. Apparently, she didn’t like that request. That was strange. Okay what the fuck was going on here?

“Vera?” Bridget prodded when Vera had yet to respond.

“That will be impossible Bridget.”

“Jesus Vera, I already agreed to come back, I know the boundaries, you can trust me…”

Vera interrupted her. “Yes, yes I know all that.” She waved her hand dismissively. 

“Then wha…”

“We had to sedate her.”

“What the fuck!” Vera’s eyes widened at her outburst. 

“She was out of control, and not listening…so I had no choice.”

Bridget began to tear up. Oh Franky, oh baby. 

“I’m sorry, so she will probably be still sleeping it off.”

“Sleeping it…” Bridget chuckled derisively. “I still want to see her.” Bridget lifted her chin and held her head high. Her decision was resolute. She had driven here to see if Franky was alright and she was not leaving until she did so.

Vera looked like she was about to challenge her for a split second, but Bridget knew she would win this battle.

“Fine.” Vera said. “Follow me.”

Bridget smiled and followed Vera out the door. Her heart thudded wildly, she was going to see Franky! She couldn’t help but be nervous and excited. They finally entered the Slot and Vera led Bridget to Franky’s.

Bridget looked at Franky sleeping on the shitty bed. Vera was right, it looked like she was out cold.

“I want to go in and see her.”

“Bridget…” Vera said in a warning tone.

“Please Vera, just a couple minutes.”

Vera looked into Bridget’s watery eyes and caved.

“A couple minutes, but remember, tomorrow you are her psychologist again.”

Bridget nodded vigorously as Vera unlocked the door. She did not give a fuck right now about those boundaries and walls that she would have to put up tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to be near to her love.

“Franky?” Bridget called softly as she approached the bed. No answer.

She stooped next to the bed and stroked Franky’s hair back from her face. Franky was lying on her back so Bridget had a clear view.

“Franky?” She tried again, louder. Not even a twitch or sound came from the brunette. She was so still it scared Bridget a little. She had a flashback to Franky in the hospital, so still in that coma, and then, she almost lost her. Bridget’s eyes roamed over her face, but Franky was immobile, except for her steady breaths. 

Fuck. How much did they give her? Bridget was fuming. She wanted Franky to be awake and talking to her, not in a coma like state.

She couldn’t stop the tears as she ran her fingers close to the cuts that Franky had sustained fighting for her life against Iman. 

“It’s okay baby, I’m here now. I’m back. It’s going to be okay. We are going to be okay.” Bridget started to cry and she planted a kiss on Franky’s still lips. As she ended the kiss she looked up to see if Franky had budged. 

Nothing.

“Okay Bridget, time is up, I’m sorry but you have to leave.”

Bridget nodded and wiped her tears away, she caressed Franky’s face and gave her one last kiss as she stood.

“See you tomorrow baby.”

She began to walk out of the cell and couldn’t help herself as she stopped and looked over her shoulder at Franky. Vera had to grab her arm and pull her out gently so she could shut the cell. It was as if Bridget’s feet did not want to move of their own accord. But Bridget knew that it wasn’t her feet that didn’t want to leave Franky. It was her heart.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Eighteen  
Franky’s POV

Franky opened her eyes to a dark room and a pounding in her head. She blinked several times, groaned and looked around. Fuck. She was in the Slot. It was all coming back to her now. Fucking Iman had killed Pennisi and then tried to kill her. And someone had then killed Iman. She was getting blamed for that shit. It had to be the fucking Freak! Franky swore when she got out of here, she would break her fucking neck!

Franky sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She felt sore from fighting for her life and she also had just gotten out of the fucking hospital. More like she had been pushed out. Nobody wanted a fucking crim taking up their precious hospital beds. 

She felt her cheek and her neck where she had been cut. It seemed to be doing okay, although it was throbbing. Fuck. She still couldn’t believe it. She felt like she was on some fucking television show, that just kept adding drama to her life to keep viewers interested.

She laid back down and put her arm over her eyes. She was so fucking tired of it all. Apparently, she had been free but fucked it up. She had a beautiful girlfriend, but who knew what the fuck was going on with that. It did seem that Bridget still loved her. And she thinks that she felt something when around Bridget, even though she couldn’t remember everything about her, or most of the last two years. But when Franky was around Bridget, she felt…different…in a good way. Was that fucking love? She didn’t know. 

She felt a sudden ache in her chest, to see the blonde. She wanted to kiss her again, badly. Would she ever see her again? Bridget had failed to mention that she had resigned from this place. Franky didn’t know why, but she assumed it probably had to do with her. She really needed to see Gidget to talk to her, so many gaps needed filling, and she wanted some explanations. 

Plus, she really fucking missed her.

 

Franky heard her cell door being opened and mumbled without opening her eyes.

“Fuck off, it’s too early, unless you’re here to get me the fuck outta here.” She chuckled as she said it, knowing that was not going to happen.

“Good Morning to you too.”

Franky felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, and a sense of hope filled her being. She would recognize that voice anywhere now. She had just been dreaming of that voice. That voice had just been screaming her name in pleasure.

Franky sat up quickly and her eyes landed on Bridget at the door. Best fucking wakeup call ever! She could not stop the huge grin that lit up her face. She raked her eyes from Bridget’s head to toe appreciatively. 

“Gidget!” She exclaimed happily. “Fuck, it’s so good to see you. What are you doing here? Mr. J said you left.”

Bridget chuckled at Franky’s words and couldn’t stop grinning either.

“Well something, or someone, pulled me back in.” She gave a small knowing smirk.

“So, you got your job back hey?” Bridget nodded and dipped her head to look at the floor.

“Great Gidget. Sooo when is our next session?” Franky waggled her eyebrows in a playful way.

Bridget seemed to get the innuendo and sensed that she needed to rein Franky in because the next thing she said made Franky’s smile dim a little.

“Look Franky, I am your psychologist now, and we can’t do anything. Not anymore, while you’re still in here. But I am looking into your case. You will be free again, just don’t lose hope ba…please.”

Bridget’s eyes pleaded with her to heed her words and maybe take away a deeper meaning from them than what she was saying. Franky did not miss the almost slip up though. 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be now?” Franky couldn’t help the anger that was creeping into her voice. After wishing that she could see Gidget, and now that she was here she couldn’t even fucking touch her! This was bullshit.

“Franky, it has to be like this until you are free again.”

Franky stood and walked close to Bridget. She saw Bridget’s breath hitch at her closeness.

“You really think I’m getting out of here? I murdered two people, at least that’s what everyone thinks!”

“Franky don’t. You’re not a murderer. I know you.”

“You don’t fucking know me!” There was that anger again.

“Yes I do. Look we can talk about it at our session later. I just came to let you know that I was back.”

“Lot of fucking good that’s going to do.” Franky whispered under her breath as she turned away from her. She doesn’t know why she said it. She was ecstatic to see Bridget again, and instead she was acting out. She turned back to Bridget and looked into her blue eyes, and saw the hurt there. She knew Bridget had heard what she said, and now she truly felt like an arse.

She reached out to try to touch her and comfort her but Bridget stepped back out of her reach. 

“I’m sorry Gidge.”

“Forget about it. I’ll see you later for our session.” Now she knew that smile was not real. Since when did she know Bridget’s smiles? She shook her head, feeling guilty.

“Wait Bridget!” Franky grabbed her arm softly and held on, stopping Bridget’s exit. She had a flash in her memory of a similar situation in a crowded hallway, of her and Bridget in an almost identical position. Her heart started to race uncontrollably.

Bridget looked down at Franky’s hand on her arm, and then up at Franky’s face. Fucking hell, Franky didn’t realize how close their faces were until Bridget looked up at her. She heard Bridget’s sharp intake of breath as she came to the same realization. Franky slowly moved her thumb back and forth on Bridget’s arm. She felt so warm, in contrast to the cold, dark Slot. Franky did not want to let go and as she stared into Bridget’s eyes she only felt a pull to get closer. She looked down at Bridget’s lips. Fuck they were right there, and Bridget was standing there looking so cute and kissable. Franky started to lean in.

“Franky.” Bridget let out breathily, and Franky thought that she was going to let her kiss her but at the last second, she dipped her head.

“Please Franky, don’t make this any harder than it has to be. We can’t.” Bridget looked up into her eyes, and Franky could see the strength shining through. Fuck she was gorgeous. How had she been lucky enough to have had her, and then how had she been such a fucking idiot to lose her?

“You need to let me go Franky. There are cameras in here.”

Franky let Bridget’s arm go and glanced up to where the cameras were. She quickly shoved her middle finger in the air at whoever was watching. That gave Bridget the opportunity to flee, and before Franky knew it, she was gone. The smell of her perfume still lingered, and Franky could smell it on her hand where she had touched Bridget.

She could not fucking wait for their session later.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Nineteen  
Bridget’s POV

 

Bridget woke before her alarm clock could go off. She was just so damn excited and extremely nervous. She couldn’t wait to see Frank again, and actually talk to her. At the same time, she was dreading it because the rules and restrictions on their prisoner/psychologist relationship would yet again be in place. Bridget knew from the past that it was torturous and extremely difficult to show restraint when around Franky. After what they had shared together, it would not be easy. Bridget knew that the weight of this burden fell on her. Franky had never been one for restraint, she was a free spirit, and usually tended to do whatever the fuck she wanted. Plus, there was the little problem, that Franky had little if no memory of their time together. She was like a puppy with a new toy. That toy being Bridget.

Bridget sighed as she got ready for work, but, she knew that she mostly felt that this was the right decision. She had hope that Ward would be able to uncover something about Pennisi’s death that proved Iman was the killer. They just needed hard evidence to exonerate Franky. However, they still had the problem of Iman’s death. Proving that was Ferguson would be problematic, Bridget had no doubt. The woman was unbelievably clever, but she was still a cunt and a psychopath.

Before Bridget knew it, she was at Wentworth with her box of her belongings in her hands and her purse thrown over her shoulder. 

“Welcome back Bridget! Good to have you back.” Will smiled at her as he scanned her belongings through security.

“Thank you Will.”

“Vera asked for you to come see her as soon as you are settled into your office.” He said as he handed her the swipe card. Bridget looked at it and couldn’t help but recall when Franky stole it. Thank fuck no one knew about that. Well except Novak. The two had seemed to be in cahoots, something had been going on with her and Franky, Bridget had no doubt. Now that Franky didn’t remember Novak, Bridget felt a lot calmer, and the green-eyed monster was dormant. For now. 

“Okay, thanks Will. See you around.” She said as she turned and headed in the direction of her office.

“See ya.”

 

One hour later after Bridget had settled into her old office again, she began to make her way to Vera’s. It honestly felt like no time had passed. Everything looked the same, the inmates were the same, and they treated her with the same respect.

She knocked before entering Vera’s office and entered when she was given permission.

“Welcome back Bridget. Please, have a seat.”

Bridget sat in the chair and began speaking immediately.

“Firstly, I would like to visit Franky this morning and see how she is. Then I will schedule sessions and get straight to work.”

Vera smiled at how Bridget got straight to the point. 

“It has already been organized, Jake will escort you to the Slot when you are ready. I can tell you she seems fine, maybe a bit acquiescent for Doyle.”

“She’s been quiet and resigned?” Bridget asked her voice filling with concern. Vera nodded and Bridget grew more worried. This place was beating Franky down, she was losing her vibrancy the more shit this system threw at her. Bridget could not bear it. She would not allow it. She was glad she was back now more than ever, and felt a sudden urge to see Franky immediately. 

“When is she being taken out of the Slot?”

“As soon as the police talk to her, which should be today.”

“Great, so then today she can also have a session with me.” 

Vera paused for a moment, considering Bridget’s words before she spoke.

“I’ll allow it for now. But Bridget, you need to be careful. Don’t make it a habit, please. Don’t forget where you are.”

Bridget nodded and stood, ending the conversation. She did not like where it was heading. She just wanted to see Franky.

Fuck she wouldn’t even be able to hold her, to comfort her.

“I would like to be taken to see Franky now.”

Vera radioed Jake and he came to the office. He made some small talk on the way down to the Slot but Bridget was not in the mood. As she passed some prisoners who looked happy to see her and told her hello, she did the same and greeted them as well.

Then her path was blocked by the last fucking person she wanted to see.

“Miss Westfall, well, well, well, didn’t expect to see you back here.”

God, she was not in the fucking mood for this manipulative bitch.

She gave a tight-lipped smile and moved around her. “Yes well, some people are worth my time. Excuse me.”

Ferguson chuckled. “Doyle I’m assuming. Wasting your time with that one. Didn’t you hear. She has now killed two people. Or is it three. Who can keep count anymore?”

Bridget wanted to slap her. Who the fuck did she think she was. She wanted to beat that smirk off her face. Franky had fought so hard to become a good person, and get out from under this shitty life, her name did not deserve to even be uttered from Ferguson’s lips.

“Fuck off Joan, I have somewhere to be.”

With that she left her standing in the hallway. Fucking worst thing about being back here. Seeing the fucking Freak and hearing her spew shit all day long. Bridget would have to stay far from that one, but how could she do that if she needed to prove that Ferguson killed Iman and not Franky. Her love was no killer, but that woman, there was no telling what she was capable of. 

 

As she entered Franky’s cell in the Slot, Franky made a quip without looking at who entered. She could not help the lightness that she felt, that Franky could at least make a small joke. As she said her good morning, she was surprised at the complete 180 that Frank’s demeanor took. She sat up and gave Bridget the most charming smile. Bridget felt her heart stop.

“Gidget!” There was that nickname again. Adorable. “Fuck it’s so good to see you. What are you doing here? Mr. J said you left.”

She had honestly felt horrible about not mentioning to Franky when she was in the hospital about her resignation. She was waiting for the last possible moment, because at the time, she had not yet decided if she would have been returning to Wentworth. She had been scared, to relive that moment for her and Franky when she had broken both of their hearts. And then Franky had been pulled from the hospital a day earlier, and Bridget had felt relief and guilt about not getting to tell Franky. 

“Well something, or someone pulled me back in?” Who could stay away from this woman, really? She was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. After the harsh reminder of how short life really was, Bridget had no intention of letting Franky go again. Well, when she got her back that is. 

“So you got your job back hey? Great Gidget. Sooo, when is our next session.”

As Franky flirted with her, and Bridget felt herself responding instinctively, she was reminded by her ever-dependable brain, that they had lines that they could not cross now. She had her job back. Franky was a prisoner. In the hospital, it had been different. 

“Look Franky, I am your psychologist now, and we can’t do anything. Not anymore, while you’re still in here. But I am looking into your case. You will be free again, just don’t lose hope ba…please.”

It was so hard not to call her baby. Fuck this was going to be challenging. Bridget took a deep breath, hoping to calm her racing heart. It seemed like she had caught Franky off guard because the next words out of Franky’s mouth were laced with anger. Bridget could see the old Franky resurfacing. She tried to explain it to Franky and be rational but Franky stood up and walked over to her. Bridget tried not to react to Franky’s closeness, but her breath gave an involuntary hitch. 

“You really think I’m getting out of here? I murdered two people, at least that’s what everyone thinks!”

Oh Franky, love.

“Franky don’t. You’re not a murderer. I know you.” Bridget said this with as much conviction as she could muster, she needed Franky to believe her. She needed Franky to trust her. 

“You don’t fucking know me!” 

“Yes I do. Look we can talk about it at our session later. I just came to let you know that I was back.”

Bridget had to leave before this situation escalated and spiraled out of her control.

“Lot of fucking good that’s going to do.” She heard Franky whisper. Ouch. That hurt. She tried to school her features but Franky had already seen and she reached out to apologize. Oh fuck she couldn’t let Franky touch her, not when she was feeling like this. She quickly stepped back.

“I’m sorry Gidge.”

“Forget about it. I’ll see you later for our session.” Get out Bridget. Now.

She was halted by Franky calling out to her, and holding her arm. Fuck. As she looked down at Franky’s hand on her arm, she felt a shock go through her body, and then when she looked up, well big fucking mistake. Those green eyes were so sad and so expressive, Bridget felt stuck in this moment. She couldn’t move and she couldn’t breathe. Franky’s thumb was sending shock waves through her system and Bridget saw Franky glance at her lips and then saw her leaning in. Oh my God, how good would her lips taste right now? But somehow, Bridget was able to resist and she dipped her head. Fuck Fuck, Shit. She had to get out of here. 

She convinced Franky to let her go and sped out of there faster than she thought possible. Was every encounter going to be so painful? God she hoped not. 

 

LATER IN THE DAY

Bridget was anxiously waiting on Franky to arrive for their session. She checked the clock for the billionth time. Franky was late, which was unlike her. She was just about to pick up the phone to inquire when there was a knock on the door.

“Miss Westfall, Doyle for you.”

“Thank you, Linda.” She said as Franky was ushered into the office and then the door was closed behind her.

Bridget immediately knew something was very wrong with Franky. She didn’t make eye contact with her, and she started to pace in the small office space. Fuck what had happened? Was it the interview with the police? Bridget felt a sinking in her gut, and as she observed Franky, she realized that she was very tense and looked like she was about to burst. 

“Franky?” she asked tentatively, “Are you okay?”

Franky didn’t answer, but instead kept pacing and muttering fuck under her breathe.

“Franky why don’t you sit down. You can tell me what happened.”

“What happened?!” Franky laughed. Bridget knew it wasn’t funny, whatever Franky was about to say, was very far from being funny. “What happened is…I’m fucked Gidge! My life is fucked!” 

She ran her hands through her hair, and Bridget could tell she was starting to panic.

“Franky, did the police say something?” She tried to move close to Franky to look her in the eye.

“Yea they fucking said they are charging me for the murder of Iman fucking Farah.” Franky threw her hands in the air in exasperation and let out a huge sob. “What’s the fucking point!”

“Franky, it’s going to be okay. Look at me.”

“Not it’s not! That fucking Freak. I’m going to fucking kill her!” The look in her eyes, told Bridget that Franky was very serious. 

Bridget felt her heart race in fear. No, no, no, she would not lose Franky to that bitch. Too many had tried to use violence to take her down, and too many had failed. Some had paid with their life.

“Franky. Don’t you dare!” Bridget yelled at her fiercely. This at least caught Franky’s attention and she looked at Bridget.

“Looks like I’m going to be a lifer anyway. Fuck!” Franky started to sob and her breathing hitched. “Oh fuck Gidge, I…I…I…can’t…breathe.” Franky held her chest and her eyes became wide like saucers. 

Bridget knew what was happening, now Franky was having a full-on panic attack. Bridget had to go to her. 

“Franky, look at me, just take deep breaths, it will be okay.” Franky shook her head as she continued to struggle to breathe. 

Bridget grabbed Franky’s upper arms and held on tightly willing Franky to look at her.

“Fuck. Franky. Breathe please it will be okay, love.”

“Fu…fu..” Franky could no longer get words out, as tears streamed down her face.

Bridget was really fucking scared now. 

She put her hands on either side of Franky’s cheeks and forced her to make eye contact.

“Look at me baby. Breathe please. In and out, okay.” Franky nodded and tried to breathe like Bridget said and demonstrated. Franky’s breathing was still sporadic, but it was calming some.

“It’s okay baby, we will get through this.” 

Franky continued to sob and closed her eyes. Bridget was almost at a loss of what to do, so she did the first thing that popped in her head. 

She kissed Franky.

At first Franky was unresponsive, but after a few seconds of coaxing with her lips, Bridget felt Franky’s hands grip her hips tightly as she gave in. Franky sighed and Bridget felt Franky’s tongue enter her mouth and start to caress her tongue. Fuck when was the last time she had kissed Franky like this. It had been too long. She tangled her hands into Franky’s hair and moaned in absolute pleasure. Franky pushed her against the wall, and her hands started to travel up Bridget’s torso. Bridget’s mind was a fog, and her body was in ecstasy. God, she had missed Franky and her touch. She kissed her back with fervor, and wondered how the fuck they were going to stop what she had started. 

The biggest problem was, Bridget did not want to stop this, and the love she felt for Franky was trumping any rational thought in that moment.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Can We Find Our Way Back?  
Chapter Twenty  
Franky’s POV

 

Fuck yea! Her Gidget was back in Wentworth! She could not stop the grin that erupted from ear to ear on her face. Despite the shittiness of the current situation, Gidget was the one shining light in the darkness. From what she had said to Franky a few minutes ago, it sounded like she returned to Wentworth just to be near to Franky. Shit, that made her feel so good, suddenly, the Slot seemed brighter. Was that even fucking possible? Ha.

She had really, really, fucking wanted to kiss her, and she hadn’t thought that seeing Bridget again, would mean she could look but not touch. That was fucking shit but she would have to deal. It was going to be very fucking hard. Just being in close proximity to the blonde made Franky feel so much that she felt like she was going to implode if she didn’t express herself. Franky always felt this overwhelming need to just touch Bridget, or be close to her lately. She could not explain it, but the more she was around Bridget and the more she remembered, the more she was convinced there was something special between her and the blonde.   
She could not fucking wait for their session later, and it would also mean getting out of this shit hole. She would unfortunately have to show some restraint, as instructed by Bridget, which was easier said than done. Especially when, as she laid eyes on her, all she wanted to do was hold her in her arms. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Smiles’ face was visible in the doorway. 

“Come on Doyle, police are here to see you.”

Fuck. Just when her day had started to look up too. Franky felt her heart plummeting to her stomach, and she immediately felt nauseous. The police were probably here about Iman, or Pennisi. Either way, from what Vera had told her before she was sent to the Slot yesterday, she was royally fucked. 

She resignedly dragged her feet over to where Miss Miles stood, and let her lead her away, out of the Slot and to the waiting officers.

 

Franky plopped herself down in her seat, as she was face to face with the same shit officers who thought that she killed Pennisi. Dumb shits. If they would just do their fucking jobs then she would not be here. 

“Francesca Doyle…”

“Don’t you fucking say it.” Franky blurted out in warning. She knew what was coming, and she didn’t think she could hear the news. She felt an anger beginning to simmer under the surface. Was she really that fucking unlucky. Was she doomed to die in Wentworth, or live here for the rest of her pathetic life. Fuck.

The police officer looked a little affronted that she had been interrupted, but continued nevertheless.

“Francesca Doyle, you are hereby being charged with the murder of one Iman Farah….”

Franky shook her head and closed her eyes as she attempted to block out the words. She tensed her jaw and started to jiggle her leg. This was not fucking happening. No fucking way.

“Are you really that fucking stupid!” She yelled across the table at them. “She tried to kill me! I didn’t fucking kill her and I didn’t fucking kill Pennisi!” Franky slammed her hand on the table.

“Miss Doyle you need to calm down.”

“Calm down!?” Franky shot to her feet and almost flipped the table. She felt herself being restrained from behind but did not fight them. Honestly, the fight in her was depleting slowly, and being replaced by utter sadness and despair. She didn’t know how much more shit she could take.

“It’s ok Doyle.” She heard Mr. Jackson whisper in her ear from behind her. Apparently he was the one restraining her. 

Franky couldn’t help it but she started to cry, “It’s so fucking unfair. I’m not a fucking murderer. I’m not Mr. J.”

“I’m gonna take you to Miss Westfall now Doyle, she will help you calm down.”

Franky could only slightly nod, and sniffled as she felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Her ears felt clogged, like she was swimming underwater. She felt someone else take her arm and realized Miss Miles was helping Mr. J. She tried to stop her tears as she was led away from the meeting room and toward Bridget. 

 

Walking into Bridget’s office, Franky felt like a caged animal. Fuuuuuuckk! She was fucked. Her life was fucked. Nobody could help her now. She vaguely heard Bridget calling out to her, but she still seemed far away. Bridget wanted her to fucking sit down, is what it sounded like, and tell her what happened.

Franky laughed manically. “What happened is…I’m fucked Gidge! My life is fucked!” 

Shit. She almost got killed by that psycho and somehow, she was being blamed for her murder! Iman had fucking confessed to killing Mike, and unbelievably that had led to an even bigger shit storm for Franky. As Bridget asked her more questions, Franky told her that she was being charged for Iman’s murder. She could not even look at Bridget’s face right now. They had no fucking future! Bridget should just leave and get as far away from Franky and Wentworth as she could. It was becoming clear to Franky that her life was fucked, and she suddenly wanted to protect Gidget from that. She would not let her get hurt. No fucking way. 

As her mind raced, she thought about who could have killed Iman. It had to be the fucking Freak. Who else could it be? No. Bridget had to get far away from here and from Franky. She was going to fucking kill that fucking Freak!

“Franky don’t you dare!” Franky was startled out of her mind for a second at the fear and strength laced in Bridget’s voice. Franky didn’t realize she had said she wanted to kill the Freak out loud. Now Bridget looked fearful. Oh Fuck! Fuck!

“Looks like I’m going to be a lifer…” 

Then Franky couldn’t breathe as fear overtook her. She couldn’t think. She was going to rot away in this prison, and she would never be happy. She would never have Bridget and that life that she spoke about. Cooking dinners, or lounging on the couch after a long day. Making love to Gidget. Franky had sudden flashes as these things popped in her head. Maybe these were memories and not just what she hoped for the future. Either way it was all gone. Taken from her by fucking Pennisi and Iman. Fuck them. And Fuck the Freak. 

She could see Bridget looking scared as fuck as she lost it for the second time in her office. Bridget was telling her to breathe and Franky was trying, she was really trying, because she was starting to see spots, and starting to feel light headed. 

And then Gidget kissed her. 

It was like she breathed air back into her lungs, and Franky slowly swam her way out of the chaos of her thoughts and back to the surface. She held on to Gidget’s hips like a life line, and it centered her until all she felt was Bridget’s body on hers and their tongues dueling for dominance. 

Fuck.

Franky ran her hands up Bridget’s torso and under her shirt. Her skin felt so warm to the touch. Franky moaned as Bridget’s hand tangled in her hair and pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. Franky had no doubt they had done this before, many times, as she saw flashes in front of her eyes. 

She pulled back to kiss along Bridget’s neck and smelt her perfume. Fuck she smelt good.

“Fuck Franky...”Bridget uttered on a moan, “Don’t fucking stop.”

Franky had no intention to, especially after Bridget said those words. She raised a hand to cup Bridget’s breast through her shirt, and Bridget moaned and threw her head back against the wall. Oh fuck, Bridget was so sexy, Franky wanted to take her now in her office, on that fucking desk or against the wall, but they were in prison and anyone could walk in. 

Franky placed her hands on either side of Bridget’s cheeks and brought their foreheads together. Both of their eyes were closed, and their breathing was labored.

“I’m so sorry Gidge.” Franky whispered. She opened her eyes to look at Bridget’s face, and saw as Bridget’s face crumpled as she started to cry. 

“Fuck Franky. I fucking love you. So much.”

“Shhhh I fucking love you too Gidget. Please don’t cry.” She brought Bridget’s head to her chest in a loving and comforting embrace, as Bridget grasped her tighter. 

 

Franky, suddenly felt herself being propelled into her mind again, and she had no control, as she was taken away from her current reality.

“What’s going on? What are you doin?” Franky asked as she walked into Bridget’s office.

“I resigned.”

What the fuck. Frank felt her heart break as she watched Bridget packing up her things.

“Nuh uh. No fucking way.” This was not happening. Her heart began to race in her chest in fear.

“I can’t be here anymore.” Shit. Gidget looked so sad. Franky immediately crossed the room to go to her. She had to convince her otherwise. This had to be about Allie. Shit she had really fucked up. She should have just told Bridget the truth.

“I swear there’s nothing going on between Allie and I.”

“I don’t care about Allie, I care about you. And I fell really fucking hard, and I…I… I can’t deal with this…I can’t be here and not be with you anymore.”

“Well gimme some time and I can fix that.” Shit, Franky had not realized Gidge felt this way. How had things gotten so bad so fast. Fuck. She could not lose her. 

“How’re you gonna do that?” Shit she couldn’t tell Bridget about her plans to break out of prison. She would be implemented. Plus she would probably convince her to not do it. 

“I dunno, just don’t leave me.” Please, please, don’t fucking leave me here Gidge. Franky knew her voice was breaking as it seemed like she was losing this battle. 

“All I think day and night is you.” Oh Gidge.

Franky laughed in relief. Fuck yes, she was not gonna leave, no fucking way.

“So stay.” Franky put her hands to Gidget’s hair and tucked some behind her ear. She held her head in place so she could look into those blue eyes she fell in love with. She needed to show Gidget how sincere she was. “Don’t give up on us.” Please Gidge. Don’t. 

“Look at me Franky. Look at me. I’m a mess.” Yes its true Gidget looked like she was having a hard time coping, but she still looked like the most beautiful fucking woman standing in front of Franky.

“I can’t look in the mirror, I can’t even see myself.”

“If you just hang in there, I’ll find a way for us to be together. We can get outta this place. We’ll go to another fucking country, we’ll start fresh, we’ll start again. “

“You’re dreaming. We have to make a clean break. For both our sakes.” Franky felt her heart shatter as Bridget let go of her and moved away. What the fuck. No Gidge. Just no.

“What so that’s it?” Gidget ignored her and continued to make her way to the door. “I fucking love you!” Franky confessed with her arms open wide. She was bare. Raw.

“And I fucking love you too.”

“It’s not over.” Please Gidget don’t do this. 

“Bye Franky.”

“We’re not done.” She said shakily to the closing door. Bridget did not even look back. Franky held her stomach at the pain she felt deep down. She felt it in her whole body as tears spilled over her cheeks. Fuck Bridget had broken up with her and left her here. She had given up on them. She had walked away.

 

Franky held her head in pain and yelled as she felt a searing pain in her heart too. It felt like it had just happened, and tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. The emotional and physical pain was just too much.

“Franky!” Bridget reached out to grab her as Franky felt herself falling. 

She felt Bridget’s arms around her, and she looked up into Bridget’s eyes. They were red rimmed from crying and wide and alert with worry.  
Franky felt the blood trickle from her nose and she could taste it. Bridget had left her to fucking rot here. After saying she loved her she fucking left her.

“Don’t…” Franky choked on her words, as she wiped the blood from her nose and stumbled away from Bridget. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Franky…wha…” Bridget was utterly confused.

Franky held her heart as she leant on Bridget’s desk. “You fucking left me here! You gave up on us! How could you do that?”

Bridget’s eyes widened in understanding, and quickly turned to a guilty and sad look. “Franky listen to me….”

“No Fuck off. Just leave me the fuck alone. You don’t want to be with me so why the fuck are you here? Just leave me alone!”

“Franky stop. I do love you, and I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong, I was so wrong.”

Franky covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. 

“Please, stop fucking talking.”

“Franky…” Bridget tried to plead again, but Franky felt empty looking at Bridget’s tear streaked face. 

She felt nothing.

Franky got up to leave, and wobbled. Her body suddenly felt very tingly, and she had a weird feeling come over her. She felt like she was losing control of her body and the last conscious thing she heard was the sound of Bridget screaming her name in horror.


End file.
